


Strong Boy, Park Jinyoung

by nyoungboi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bodyguard Romance, Gangs, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Strong Woman Do Bong Soon au, Superpowers, crackhead comedy, jackson is ahn minhyuk, jb is gukdoo, jinyoung is do bong soon, one-sided jjp, youngjae is jinyoung's brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoungboi/pseuds/nyoungboi
Summary: a strong woman do bong soon jinson au that no one asked for/ lowkey bodyguard au as well??A man with superhuman strength is hired by the CEO of a music label to be his bodyguard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uHHHHHH idk what i thought when i wrote this like strong woman dbs was a drama i watched like last year but then i saw a jinson fmv that used the soundtack of swdbs n i was like HOLY FUCK THAT'S BRILLIANT.
> 
> my brain was like bitch u have a fucking markbum series u aint updating n i punched it n said OK BUT JINSON... then proceeded to write this honestly i just miss wang gae park gae

“You know I saw you, right?” 

 

Jinyoung paused, he looked back at the stranger as he struck his most piercing gaze.

 

“I have proof too. If you don’t want me exposing you to the police, you’ll cooperate,” The stranger was stern, his threats were below the belt for Jinyoung but he had no choice. Fuck, what did he get himself into. 

 

* * *

 

It was like any other day Jinyoung supposed as he fought his greatest struggle, getting out of bed. He had no job to get up to and he could play hooky all he wanted if he played his cards right. It’s not like Jinyoung wanted to get fired from his last job. It was more like Jinyoung had “accidentally” lost his temper at a customer as he instinctively broke his desk. Customer service is a very stressful job, in Jinyoung’s defense. 

 

Oh, yes. Also the fact that Jinyoung has superhuman strength that is uncontrollable and him breaking his work desk as if it was a pencil. Jinyoung sighed as his family ran their mouths at him as he yet again lost his job because he “couldn’t control his strength.” It wasn’t like Jinyoung was hit by a meteor or drank a weird drug for him to obtain a crazy power but in fact it was through his family bloodline that allowed him such strength. Through some freaky anomaly, the power was supposed to be passed only through the females of the bloodline yet Jinyoung was given the power. His brother Youngjae didn’t have the power and he was honestly quite jealous that he didn’t. 

 

Jinyoung was dragged down by his strength and only tried to hide it. If only he didn’t have super strength maybe he could live normally, he wished. Jinyoung quietly sulked on his bed, he knew that the moment he would get up he would have to find another job. Jinyoung didn’t want another dumb job that he had no passion for, he wanted something he liked. All he ever wanted to do was make music, but life said fuck that as years ago he had landed a music teacher job but due to life sucking and his complete clumsiness he had broke one of the music center’s grand pianos. Thanks to that incident, he got so many odd jobs just to pay off the damn thing and never thought about going back into music; it still made them wonder how an expensive piano like that broke by the hands of a scrawny tall kid like Jinyoung. 

 

“Hyung~” Jinyoung’s angelic younger brother knocked before he entered the room. “Wakey wakey!” Youngjae skipped to Jinyoung’s bed as he playfully shook him awake.

 

“Young—” 

 

“Get a job before I kick you out before our rent is due,” Youngjae’s sweet loving tone drastically changed into his true demonic form. Jinyoung regretted ever breathing in Youngjae’s presence; he totally forgot that Youngjae would skin him alive if Jinyoung ever miss his share of the rent. Plus him not having a job is the more reason for Youngjae to do so. 

 

“Youngjae, I don’t feel so good today. Won’t you let your hyung off the hook?” Jinyoung weakly excused himself. 

 

“You don’t feel so good? I haven’t slept in 30 hours,” Youngjae gave a grim expression yet scarily smiling back at his older brother, “and you’re here sleeping like a baby.” Jinyoung gulped, he wished he hadn’t said that. Youngjae was in the process of completing his residency and long hours at the hospital was only normal. Youngjae was already a demon but fatigue brought it out more often than Jinyoung could handle. “It’s so nice doing nothing while your little brother works almost everyday with little to no breaks, I hope you feel better!”

 

“I’ll… go look for a job,” Jinyoung gurgled the words as Youngjae darkly beamed at him. “I think I can handle the pain…”

 

“I’m glad to hear that!” Youngjae spritely said, clapping his hands together in rejoice. Jinyoung was glad that Youngjae didn’t inherit the power of strength or Jinyoung would’ve been dead a long time ago. 

 

* * *

 

_ —Beep—  _

 

_ “You will die, Jackson Wang! Sell your company or die!”  _

 

Jackson sipped his morning tea as he listened to his wonderful voicemails he had been sent by baseless threats and his daily ‘ _ fuck you’s.  _ Things weren’t always easy for the world renowned Chinese million dollar music producer-slash-CEO of his own label. He had to live with the facts and just go with it, not like he cared either way. He spent his morning like everyday and after he would thoughtfully listen to his array of death threats, his assistant Yugyeom would usually call him up. 

 

“Hello, Kim secretary,” Jackson greeted his assistant warmly as he always would. 

 

“Mr. Wang, I take that you’ve heard the messages?” Yugyeom asked; always with the worry, Jackson sighed. 

 

“Yeah, same old same old. Doesn’t it get tiring for them? Like when have I ever experience any fucking event that had to do with trying to kill me. I have yet to be in danger which is quite disappointing from all these death threats I get,” Jackson huffed. Yugyeom would always questioned his boss’ process of thinking, did he actually want to get kidnapped? 

 

“Sir, I know you doubt your security being tested but I really think it’s time to, I don’t know, hire a bodyguard?” 

 

“Nope, no thank you. We use that money instead of a dumb bodyguard we should hire a hot new secretary!” Jackson proudly exclaimed. 

 

“Sir, you do know that I’m your secretary?” 

 

“Yeah but one I can look at! I want a cute secretary like Park Seojoon’s!” Jackson excitedly proposed as he had recently seen a commercial for a drama that also addressed a Secretary Kim but Jackson’s Secretary Kim was not well… his type of Secretary Kim. 

 

“You didn’t watch the thing! Sir! I really believe that we should hire a bodyguard for you, i even took some time to look into it for you! There are a lot of good promises, I assure you—” Jackson hung up before Yugyeom could finish; he was a man nearing his thirties but he pouted like a five-year old, he didn’t want a bodyguard he wanted a cute assistant he can have a cute comedic romance with. Jackson’s phone rang again and he immediately answered a slightly more annoyed Yugyeom. “You hung up on me?!” Yugyeom practically screeched. 

 

“I’ll do it again if you don’t drop the bodyguard thing,” Jackson playfully warned. 

 

“Fine! I’ll stop talking about it! You have two meeting this morning, one with your brothers’ and the other—” Yugyeom proceeded with Jackson’s other agendas as his boss groaned in agony. “What now!” He was so close to snapping. 

 

“Cancel the meeting, I don’t want to deal with them right now, Tell ‘em, I had other business to attend to,” Jackson never liked meeting with his brothers especially since they have nothing to do with Jackson’s type of business. 

 

“You… you want me to lie to them again? I don’t think this excuse will work on them, I’m sure they’re suspicious after I’ve said it thrice but the fourth and fifth time they didn’t seem to buy it,” Yugyeom stammered. 

 

“Well you know what they say sixth time’s the charm!”

 

“Sir, they don’t say that…” His assistant sighed loudly as Jackson laughed as he hung up.

 

Jackson was glad he ran his own company. He was glad he could play hooky every once in awhile, because he was the boss.

 

* * *

 

So far, things were shit for Jinyoung. One, his plan of playing lazing around to enjoy a good book failed. Two, he had an already hard time looking for a job because he had been practically fired from all of them. Jinyoung sighed, his last option was to apply for construction job despite his amazing ability he was always turned down for his weak appearance. Jinyoung honestly had no choice at this point because fuck it he’d rather not have his head on a stick. 

 

Luckily there was construction area by Jinyoung’s area and hoped that he could offer his help. To his surprise he had seen two large vehicles blocking most of the road. The ten-wheeler truck was perpendicularly parked in the middle of the road blocking the path of a large school bus, Jinyoung silently approached the two vehicles closer as it would cause more commotion for ongoing traffic. 

 

“I said beat it old man!” A awfully young looking thug in a suit pushed a defenseless old man away. “Can’t ya see we’re busy here? Do I have to tell it to ya in a different way?” The young man threatened. Jinyoung was annoyed at the guy, he hated the injustice and most importantly how he was just bullying an old man. 

 

“Excuse me! What do you think you’re doing?” Jinyoung came in; he wanted to act as a mediator, hoping to desist the situation. 

 

“Hey why don’t ya mind ya own fucking business, asshole!” The thug spat at Jinyoung’s direction. 

 

“Why don’t you let this man through, you’re parked as if you own the street, do you want me to call for the police?” Jinyoung pulled out his phone but the thug grabbed it before Jinyoung could dial for help. The thug slammed Jinyoung’s phone to the ground and stepped on it a couple of times completely breaking its screen. Jinyoung gritted his teeth as he picked up his shattered phone from the ground. He tried to keep calm before losing his mind because he didn’t want to hurt, well just not yet. “You completely smashed my phone! Pay for it,” Jinyoung stood his ground. 

 

“Ah?” The thug sounded confused. “What did you say?” 

 

“I said pay for the damages, it was a new phone too.” 

 

“What the fuck did you just say to me?”

 

Jinyoung pulled on the thug’s ear as he practically screamed into his ear, “Pay for my fucking phone damages, you asshole.” He continued to press tightly on the thug’s ear, he looked back to the old man, “Please get out of here and call for the authorities,” Jinyoung told the old man; he weakly dashed out of the scene with Jinyoung still tightly holding onto the thug’s ear. 

 

“Let me go you fucker!” He swatted Jinyoung’s arm away from him, Jinyoung hoped he didn’t exert any strength that could hurt him badly. “You bastard! That hurt!” The thug retaliated with an upcoming punch but to his surprise this scrawny snoop stopped his punch by grabbing his wrist. Jinyoung’s expression was blank as he tightened his grip on this asshole. Maybe his hold was too tight as the thug screamed in pain as he screamed for backup. 

 

“Hyung!”

 

From Jinyoung’s side another man with a pipe tried to attack Jinyoung. “Oh fuck!” Jinyoung retaliated with using the thug in his hold as a shield. He was knocked unconscious, Jinyoung dropped in shock and his ally was in too. They comically looked at each other before the man’s next attack. Jinyoung dodged the man’s heavy swings and punched him in the gut as defense. Forgetting his strength, Jinyoung had sent him across the construction site and lucky for his enemy into a soft-ish pile of dirt. Jinyoung hoped he didn’t kill him. 

 

Thanks to that loud commotion, more of these thugs came into the scene. Jinyoung released a cold sweat as he knew they were in a world of pain. 

 

* * *

 

So far things were great for Jackson Wang. He exfoliated which was good, because skin care is self care bitches, and he totally skipped his meeting with his god awful brothers that tried to get him looped into the family business. Jackson already exfoliated why stop there with his self care. 

 

He happily drove down the road; he softly hummed to the radio as he continued aimlessly drive the streets of Seoul. He stopped by a near corner because of a school bus being blocked by a truck. Jackson pulled over and parked his car to investigate. He saw a small old man run past his way and stopped him before he could go any further. 

 

“What’s going on over there?” Jackson asked the old man who was wheezing for air. “Sir? Do you need any help?” 

 

“There’s a bunch of gangsters over there and a young man!” The old man pointed passed the school bus. Jackson scorned, how fucking disgusting! “And the children! Oh god the children!” The old man had scurried out of fear that he had forgotten about the children.

 

“Call the police, I’ll go get the kids,” Jackson ran to the bus when there he saw… him. 

 

A young man no older than Jackson, fighting off a gang of thugs with a single punch. His strength was outworldly, the guy wasn’t even breaking a sweat! The mysterious man single handedly fought dozens of men twice his size and all Jackson could do was watch. It was so mesmerizing how his punches would send lowlife thugs almost 100 meters away from where they were. 

 

Police sirens came buzzing in long after the hero had defeated all of the grunts. The hero looked up to the children cheering at him and Jackson dazed in by his strength. 

 

What did he just see?

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung knew that bad luck was on his side. From job hunting to the fucking thugs ganging up on him and now he was in the police station. He leaned against the wall, there was a silver lining to it, Jinyoung smiled to himself. He peeked into the office as the world stopped in slow motion. Jinyoung’s eyes were fixated on one man, his crush, Lim Jaebeom. Or should he say, detective Lim Jaebeom who was currently interrogating the now heavily injured thugs that Jinyoung had beaten up. Jaebeom had no idea about Jinyoung’s power and he had no intention of revealing it so soon. 

 

Jinyoung gripped his fist together and pressed his lips into a thin line. It would put Jinyoung in deep trouble if the police found out that he had brutally beaten those guys. Youngjae would kill him if he went to jail. Jinyoung panicked in his thoughts when Jaebeom’s sweet voice called his name. 

 

“Jinyoung. Come in,” He simply said. Jinyoung felt his heart flutter and his face flush as he quietly followed behind Jaebeom to give his statement. “Don’t worry, I know you didn’t do anything wrong,” Jaebeom whispered, Jinyoung looked up at the back of Jaebeom’s head and suddenly he was at ease. It was nice to know that Jaebeom still thought Jinyoung was innocent. 

 

“It was him officer!” One of the grunts pointed at Jinyoung as soon as he was in their range of sight. “He made us like this! Arrest him for excessive violence!” 

 

“AH SHADDUP WILL YA! You guys we’re the ones that performing some kind of drug trade at that time so you rats ain’t innocent either!” Another detective yelled at them. 

 

“Jinyoung, I know you didn’t do anything wrong but what were you doing there? Why are these guys saying you beat them up? The children said they saw you punch a guy and he flew to the sky!” Jaebeom sat behind his police desk as he calmly started his ‘interrogation.’ 

 

“Well, I—” Jinyoung couldn’t tell Jaebeom that he lifted up and threw these men and punched them to the sky, there was no way that Jaebeom would believe such a thing. Well, even if he did that would be some serious trouble for Jinyoung. Jinyoung couldn’t find the words, what should he say? WHAT SHOULD HE SAY?! 

 

As if an angel had answered his call, a charismatic man bursts through the door as he walked straight to Jinyoung direction. Jinyoung was still unaware of his motive and was silent as the man came closer and closer to him. 

 

“I saw the whole thing!” He confessed. “I saw these guys beat each other up!” The man pointed back to thugs accusing them of hurting themselves. 

 

“What?! Are you crazy?!” The thugs boisterously complained as they criticized this man’s absurd claim. 

 

“I saw them beat each other up and when the cops arrived they all agreed to blame a single man and that was him,” the stranger put his hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder and wondered if he really saw what happened. 

 

“But the witnesses said—” Jaebeom tried to interject but the stranger was already one step ahead of him. 

 

“The witnesses were children. They could’ve saw anything, look— Kids did you see this guy punch a guy across the field?”

 

“Yes!” The children exclaimed.

 

“Did you those mean men fly all the way up the sky?”

 

“Yes!” The children exclaimed once more.

 

“See how can you trust these children when they believe such impossible things! They’re susceptible to anything you tell them. I saw these guys beating each other up for their shares. They parked their big truck in the middle of the street that caused a big disturbance to the neighbourhood! They tried to involve a completely innocent man into this mess!” The man had convinced everyone in the room of what happen, a lie but Jinyoung was almost convinced that he had never really beaten those guys up. 

 

“I see, I’ll have to write in your statement then,” Jaebeom gestured the man to sit as he had to record that man’s blatant lie that really protected Jinyoung. 

 

* * *

 

“I’ll see you around,” The police detective bid the hero goodbye as he saw him out of the precinct. Jackson couldn’t care less about the dumb police but seeing how close he was to his hero, it made him quite annoyed. Jackson silently followed and called out to his hero. Jackson only called the guy ‘hero’ because of how heroic he looked and he technically to recall from earlier events.

 

“Hey! Wait up!” Jackson ran up to his hero. The man stopped in his place as looking innocently at Jackson. “I think a ‘thank you’ is in order,” Jackson waited for his hero to thank him for saving his sorry ass. Without him the police would’ve found out about the hero’s super strength and he may have been in trouble. Thanks, to Jackson that was all avoided. 

 

“I didn’t ask you to lie for me,” Jackson was taken aback in surprise, wait what? “Thanks, I guess but you shouldn’t have lied like that. What if the police find out that you were lying! You could’ve been in big trouble as well,” Jackson didn’t expect his hero to scold him for trying to help him out but well c'est la vie. “Well, if that’s all you want then, I’ll be going.” 

 

“Hey wait! I still wanna talk to you!” Jackson tried to keep his hero from leaving. 

 

“There’s nothing to talk about really. I have to go home now—” 

 

“You know I saw you, right?” Jackson stopped him. 

 

The hero paused, he looked back at Jackson as he struck the same gaze he did to those thugs.

 

“I have proof too. If you don’t want me exposing you to the police, you’ll cooperate,” Jackson lied. He only said that for the hero to stay, he knew it was a low for him to start threatening people but he was desperate. 

 

“Prove it,” Jackson bit back his tongue, him and his big mouth. “Even if you did have proof, you can’t go to the police and show them the evidence that you have. You lied to them! Not only I go to jail but you as well!” Fuck he’s right. 

 

“Fine! Alright, I was just so interested in your power! Like are your just super strong or do you have other abilities too? What’s your name? Also what’s your deal with that detective earlier?” Jackson bombarded the guy with questions “Do you— Fuck! Ow!” The hero stepped on Jackson’s foot and he didn’t break his fucking toe. 

 

“Yes, No. Park Jinyoung and none of your business!” So his name is Jinyoung, Jackson nodded.  Jackson was caught in a daze without him realizing that Jinyoung had escaped just like that. Jackson would’ve tried to follow him but he had enough to work with. He dialled his cellphone’s most frequent caller. “Secretary Kim! I want you to find someone for me!” He energetically exclaimed through his phone and to his assistant’s ear. 

 

“And that is?” 

 

“I’ve found a perfect candidate to be my bodyguard.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u liked that pls be sure to leave some kudos or comment below bc i always appreciate that (even tho i dont reply 70% of the time) i always like reading it ^^
> 
> and ask WILL THERE BE smut?? and to that i say i dont fucking know ALL I KNOW IS IM WRECKED ty i miss jinson  
> #endmywanggaeparkgaesufferings


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck this is so unlike me, to post a chapter after publishing it??? who am i??? im not too sure about the pacing of series is too slow or just right cuz i feel like i should take it up a notch but since every chapter is probably gonna be 3k words long i think the pacing is fine???? or im just bullshitting myself 
> 
> i blame the repackage. am too broke to buy anymore bUT THAT WONT STOP ME BITCH   
> i only pray that this repackage better have some wang gae park gae shit going on or im suing 
> 
> anyways enJOY

“You didn’t find a job…” Youngjae gimacely spoke as Jinyoung knelt down to his knees for forgiveness. 

 

“It’s not like I didn’t try to find a job. It’s just things happened as well,” Jinyoung profusely tried to avoid eye contact with his younger brother’s deathly scorn. 

 

“What did you do?” Youngjae straightforwardly asked, just to cut the bullshit Jinyoung would try to attempt. 

 

“It wasn’t like I did anything wrong. Per se,” Jinyoung fiddled his fingers while his brother grew curious. 

 

“What did you do?” 

 

“Well, it’s more of what didn’t I do.” 

 

“You used your powers?!” Youngjae flipped. 

 

“There was a school bus and a bunch of assholes were bullying the bus driver. I had no choice! They even broke my phone,” Jinyoung quickly defended himself. 

 

“Oh god! What if the police got involved and saw you!” Youngjae paused, he looked up to his brother with pure shock in his eyes, “Don’t tell me someone saw you.” 

 

“Then I won’t,” Jinyoung awkwardly smiled back, trying to be witty. 

 

“Hyung! Someone saw you?!”

 

“I mean yeah! But when I got to the police, he lied and protected me from anyone else finding out.” 

 

“YOU LIED TO THE POLICE?!” 

 

“I didn’t lie to Jaebeom hyung! The guy did! I stayed quiet the whole time.” 

 

“Hyung,” Youngjae fell to the ground, his knees weak from his brother’s reckless actions. “What if mom finds out… She’s gonna kill me!” Youngjae whined. 

 

“If mom ever finds out she’ll kill me and then you!” Jinyoung tried to ease the situation before realizing, “oh shit, she’s definitely gonna kill me.” 

 

“Let’s just not mentioned this to mom,” the brothers decided. 

 

* * *

 

“Yeah, I thought you wanted a hot secretary,” Yugyeom deadpanned as Jackson had suddenly claimed to want a bodyguard. 

 

“Uh, that was before, I don’t know what I was thinking! My life is in constant danger, I need protection,” Jackson lightly exclaimed. 

 

“Sir, those things are not to be taken so jokingly—”

 

“Ah! But this guy is an all-in-one: super strong, has a cute face, tall, nice ass and did I mention super strong!” Jackson excitedly described the hero that captured his fancy. 

 

“Sure. What’s his name, I’ll look into it,” Yugyeom continued with his uninterested tone towards his boss. 

 

“Park. Jin. Young,” Jackson sounded out his hero’s angelic name to his assistant. 

 

“Asiansoul?” Yugyeom sounded confused. 

 

“No, not that Park Jinyoung. A different one, he’s younger, cuter,” Jackson vaguely described Jinyoung to his assistant. 

 

“Yeah, you’re gonna have to be more specific, there are a thousand searches for Park Jinyoung,” Yugyeom retorted. Jackson wasn’t dumb, of course that would happen; He looked above him and saw the police’s security camera. He smirked to himself. 

 

“What if I got you a picture?” Jackson faced the camera as he cockily walked back to the precinct. 

 

* * *

 

“Hey,” Jaebeom greeted Jinyoung as he visited the Park residence. He lifted a plastic bag of fried chicken and cola in his hand and Youngjae immediately gestured him to come in. Jinyoung was stuck in a daze as he couldn’t believe Lim Jaebeom had come to visit him. Jinyoung felt his ears turn a shade pink but would lamely excuse it to the cold. “I hope you don’t mind me stopping by,” Jaebeom said as he was welcomed in. 

 

“You’re always welcome here hyung, as long as you bring food to eat, of course,” Youngjae giggled. 

 

“That’s why I always buy something for you,” Jaebeom passed Youngjae the chicken as Youngjae hungrily licked his lips. “I had to stop by today, your brother got involved into some trouble,” Jaebeom reminded Jinyoung of earlier today. Youngjae broke a cold sweat and hoped that he was dense enough to not see through the lies his brother had built. 

 

“W-why? What happened?” Youngjae proceeded cautiously. 

 

“Oh nothing, just a bunch of thugs tried to blame Jinyoung for beating them up or something. I honestly found that hard to believe,” Jaebeom huffed as he clicked open a can of coke for himself. “I got worried after Jinyoung left and so I thought I’d drop by just in case,” Jinyoung could feel his heart pounding. Jaebeom was actually worried about him, fuck, he felt like his heart was about to explode. 

 

“Hyung, didn’t need to worry about me,” Jinyoung smiled. 

 

“Who knows what could’ve happened to you! I’m glad there was someone that saw you,” Jaebeom smiled back as he ruffled Jinyoung’s hair. Youngjae stared at the two older men, disgusted and most definitely uninterested. Jinyoung had a huge crush on Jaebeom since forever and it was sickening to see his poor older brother being tortured with the arrows of love. Jaebeom, of course, was dense enough to see past Jinyoung’s undying love and saw Jinyoung as someone who needed to be taken care of, someone that constantly needed protection. He was the kind understanding older brother to Jinyoung and Youngjae. Too bad, he had no clue about their family bloodline nor what Jinyoung’s superhuman capabilities. “Ah! I gotta get going!” Jaebeom checked his phone suddenly as saw the time. 

 

“But you just got here?” Jinyoung was honestly quite disappointed.

 

“Yeah, I told my boss I wouldn’t be out for so long.” 

 

“You’re still working? But it’s already so late,” Youngjae added in. 

 

“Well it’s normal for you isn’t it, doctor Park?” Jaebeom scoffed. 

 

“Point. Won’t you stay just a little while longer. For Jinyoungie hyung? He’s been through so much today, I think hyung would like the extra company. Right, hyung?” Youngjae cheekily knocked his elbow to Jinyoung as his older brother could feel his cheeks burn. 

 

“Yeah! At least stay for a bit,” Jinyoung shyly convinced his crush to stay. 

 

Jaebeom sighed then passed on a weak smile, “If Jinyoung says so.” 

 

“You’re so fucking welcome,” Youngjae whispered to Jinyoung. Okay, Youngjae is back to being in angel, Jinyoung thought. 

 

* * *

 

“Excuse me, Park Jinyoung?” Jinyoung stopped in his steps. He suspiciously turned to the gigantic man that called him out. To think that more weird shit would follow him after yesterday’s events. He just wanted to get a job so that Youngjae wouldn’t kick him out, why did life have to bother him with mysterious tall people, wearing dark shades and a suit, calling out his name. Jinyoung’s first option was to run but he had already made eye contact with him, it’s too late now to retreat. “Are you Mr. Park Jinyoung?” The man stepped closer. Jinyoung’s feet felt as if he was glued to the ground, fuck! Why couldn’t he escape. Maybe if he doesn’t respond maybe this guy would leave him alone.

 

“Yes?” Jinyoung mentally slapped himself. 

 

“Ah! Thank goodness! I came here to offer you a job,” The man now spoke Jinyoung’s language. “Can I offer to buy you some coffee?” And free coffee?! Now, he was fucking fluent. 

 

“Sure.” 

 

They sat by the corner of the cafe, almost hidden from room. The workers brought their drinks to the table and the man signalled them to leave. Jinyoung was now getting a bit worried for himself; Jinyoung observed the man sip his drink of chocolate milk, an odd childish drink for a towering man such as himself. They sat in silence as the man prepared stacks of papers that he laid in front of Jinyoung. 

 

After fixing and arranging, the man looked up at Jinyoung and slanted his mouth, probably unsure of Jinyoung’s appearance. “There’s no need to be so tense, Mr. Park. I’m Kim Yugyeom, my boss sent me to look for you. Though from your… er… resume, I’m not really sure, but due to your dazzling recommendation and persistence, we’d like to offer you a position,” Yugyeom laid a proper contract of hire down on the table, sliding it to Jinyoung. 

 

“I’m sorry who are you supposed to be working for?” Jinyoung skeptically asked, sliding the contract back to Yugyeom. “I don’t think it’d be safe for me to work for someone I don’t know.” 

 

“Well, I can’t reveal that just yet. But—”

 

“Then I refuse. How much are you guys even paying me? What am I supposed to be working as?” Jinyoung was too cautious to sign it haphazardly. He even thought to even run before it was too late, but it could’ve been to risky. 

 

“Uh… I wasn’t supposed to say this out loud but,” Yugyeom looked cautiously to his sides and gestured Jinyoung to come closer. Yugyeom inaudibly whispered to Jinyoung’s ear, giving all the information he wanted to know. Jinyoung’s eyes grew in excitement as he was too shocked to believe what was happening to him. 

 

“TEAM WANG MUSIC WANTS ME TO WORK FOR THEM?!” Jinyoung bursted, he couldn’t help himself. Music was his life and hearing that a major music label such as Team Wang was such an honor and the salary?! Who was he to deny a monthly salary of 20 million won. Youngjae would be so fucking psyched. 

 

Jinyoung was told to report in tomorrow morning at 9; he also exchanged numbers with Yugyeom and was told to address him as secretary Kim from now on. Jinyoung nodded as he silently admired the Team Wang logo on the top of Yugyeom’s business card. Soon, Jinyoung would also have business card just like Yugyeom’s and under it, it would say  _ Music Producer _ . Jinyoung could only dream. 

 

As Jinyoung happily walked away, Yugyeom brightly watched him go, as soon as he was out of sight, Yugyeom’s polite expression faded to his usual tired exterior. He picked up his phone and immediately dialled his boss’ number. “Sir, he has been hired,” Yugyeom dutifully reported. 

 

“Good job.” 

 

“Sir, are you sure about him? He… doesn’t look… ?”

 

“Just trust me on this, secretary Kim. He’s a motherfucking hero.”

 

* * *

 

“Congratulations, hyung!” Youngjae warmly hugged his older brother. “It’s also the perfect job! I’m so happy for you!” Jinyoung grinned at his brother as he was also quite proud of his job landing. “Now don’t fuck this up, alright. You will have to keep this job or else, I will burn you and throw you under the bus, you hear me?” Youngjae mildly threatened Jinyoung; he gulped in fear, Jinyoung hopes that will never happen.

 

“I won’t. I swear. I’d die first than to lose a job at one of the largest music labels in the world,” Jinyoung squealed, he believed that the world was now good. Karma has finally came into fruition. A few knocks sounded and brothers looked at each other. “Who could that be?” Jinyoung tilted his head. 

 

“Oh! I didn’t want you to celebrate getting your dream job alone, so I invited someone to keep you company,” Youngjae mischievously giggled. The door opened to lo and behold, Lim Jaebeom was standing right there. Youngjae was truly an angel, there was no doubt. Jinyoung shyly smiled at Jaebeom; showing the crinkles of his eyes and his crescent like eyes. “Have fun!” Youngjae sneakily said as he left for his night shift at the hospital. 

 

“I heard from Youngjae that you got a new job at a music company?” Jaebeom sat next to Jinyoung offering him a can of beer. 

 

“Hm? Yeah,” Jinyoung chastefully accepted; he fiddled the can between his palms as he tried to calm his beating heart. 

 

“I’m glad things are finally turning up for you,” Jaebeom smiled which in turn made Jinyoung blush. “I’ve always worried for you because you were always so weak. I promised myself that I would protect you and Youngjae, that’s why I became a detective. Now that I see that things are going your way. I’m happy. Congrats,” Jaebeom lifted his beer can and signalled Jinyoung for a toast. They softly clinked their beer cans together as continued to talk. Jinyoung wished they could talk for the whole night but sad to say they had work tomorrow. 

 

Jinyoung had work tomorrow. Jaebeom was right, things were going his way and nothing was stopping him. 

 

* * *

 

“I wanna quit,” Jinyoung heartlessly said as he tried to leave. 

 

“YOU CAN’T LEAVE THAT GOES AGAINST OUR CONTRACT!” Jinyoung scrunched up his face in disgust, he should’ve known what he was getting into. He was just so blinded by his dreams that he forgot the reality. This wasn’t going anywhere as Jinyoung wanted it to be.

 

* * *

 

Jackson was excited, to say the least. He had spent almost three days obsessing over a man that has mothferfucking superhuman strength. He was excited to know that he had taken the bait of Yugyeom hiring him and Jackson would reveal his masterplan to make Park Jinyoung, his bodyguard. He gotten up early for this day and even cancelled meetings (to Yugyeom’s digress) to dedicate this day, to meet his new bodyguard. Yugyeom knocked before he slowly opened the door, Jackson turned his face to his giant office window, looking beneath the streets of Seoul. He was fucking winning. 

 

“Sir, Park Jinyoung has arrived,” Yugyeom announced. 

 

“Tell him to come in,” Jackson snarkily said, damn he thought he was so cool. Yugyeom opened the door to let in Park Jinyoung. Jackson took in a moment as he inhaled a deep breath before dramatically turning to Jinyoung. “Hel—”

 

“Jackson!” Park Jinyoung, the Asiansoul greeted. 

 

“That’s not the right Jinyoung!” Jackson complained, he glowered at his assistant for he demanded an explanation. 

 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry! You had a meeting with the JYP label and you told me to make Park Jinyoung your first priority!” Yugyeom explained. 

 

“I meant the other Park Jinyoung! The one that’s supposed to be my new bodyguard!” Jackson childishly pouted. “I even had a cool greeting prepared but you ruined it! How am I supposed to do that again!” 

 

“You could always try again, sir!” 

 

“It’s not the same! I had this whole dramatic vibe pent up and you ruined it secretary Kim!” Jackson continued to whine. 

 

“I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t mean to!” Yugyeom was interrupted by subtle knocks out from the door as the Park Jinyoung that Jackson had originally been expecting popped his head through the office door. 

 

“Hello, I was told by the receptionist to come straight up here,” Jinyoung peered into the room with his ears being the most prominent thing that Jackson and Yugyeom saw. 

 

“Yes, please come in,” Yugyeom permitted. Jinyoung awkwardly let himself in and stood beside Yugyeom. Jackson suddenly stood up as Jinyoung entered the room, maybe he hasn’t recognized Jackson yet. “Jinyoung, this is our boss, Jackson Wang,” Yugyeom introduced Jackson to Jinyoung, his eyes followed and Jinyoung started to realize who he was. Jinyoung gritted his teeth, trying to stay silent. “You will report to me, every morning at 7, during the weekdays. Your daily tasks require you to shadow him at all times, as well as pick Mr. Wang up from his house and drop him off after work hours. During the weekends, you will report to Mr. Wang by 8 and report to me by 9. Any questions?” 

 

“I don’t understand. I thought you hired me to be an in-house producer not to be some guy’s babysitter,” Jinyoung looked genuinely confused and sized up Jackson just by looking at him. 

 

“Oh please, I have many qualified people for that job and I’m also the CEO of this company, I’m not just some guy,” Jackson huffed. 

 

“Yeah a CEO that lied to the police of a crime!” Yugyeom’s eyes grew wide as Jinyoung had accused him of something gravely illegal, Jackson signalled him to exit the room and with no other words, Yugyeom left. 

 

“So did you just want me to expose you! I saved your ass, okay? Is this the thanks, I get?” Jackson rebutted.

 

“I wanna quit,” Jinyoung heartlessly said as he tried to leave. 

 

“YOU CAN’T LEAVE THAT GOES AGAINST OUR CONTRACT!” Jinyoung scrunched up his face in disgust, Jackson was almost desperate for him to stay. “Listen, you can’t leave. I need you… I need you to protect me,” Jackson pressed his telephone headset and played all the death threats he had been receiving. Jinyoung was surprised of the many foul stricken messages one man had been getting. When Jinyoung had hear enough, Jackson stopped the voicemails from playing. Jinyoung saw Jackson unfazed and unbothered whereas he was deeply frightened from just hearing from what Jinyoung could assume be only a tidbit of threats. “I’ve been receiving threats to sell my company, I suspect my brothers are behind this or maybe even enemies of my family. Sometimes it’s not just voicemail threats but also warnings left at my doorstep, on rare occasions someone would come and find a hit on me. That’s why I need you to protect me.”   
  


“Protect you?! You need the police for this!” 

 

“Police won’t do shit. Can’t stand them. That’s why I need you, Jinyoung. With your help, I could put an end to this.”

 

“I-I don’t exactly think I’m the right person for that—” 

 

“No! You are! I saw you the other day and I saw a hero that can protected those kids and that old man! You’re so much stronger than you think!” Jackson’s eyes gleamed as he recalled Jinyoung’s power as he saved those people. He grinned as he held Jinyoung’s hand to convince him to stay. 

 

Jinyoung might’ve felt something for a minute. Maybe it was the way Jackson looked at him or maybe it was the way that Jackson called him strong. Jinyoung bashfully looked away at Jackson. “Fine! I’ll be your bodyguard but no one can ever know about my power!” Jinyoung warned. 

 

“Fine with me!” 

 

“A-and!” Jackson looked at him in curiosity. “Once you’re completely safe from all your enemies, you have to hire me to produce music!” 

 

“Well—”

 

“Promise?” Jinyoung looked at Jackson straight in the eye as he expected to say yes. Jackson rubbed the back of his neck as he released a big sigh. 

 

“I promise!” Jackson smirked at the hero as he made his word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i am dying inside!!!   
> who is broke bc of the repack I SURE AM so yall already know ;D   
> uhhhhh i have nothing to say but thank you to yubin for having the greatest comeback and the greatest MCs for your cb show *cougH* *cOUgh* jinson 
> 
> anyways leave lots of love aND ILL CATCH U ON THE FLIPPITYFLOP

Youngjae had really wished he didn’t take such a terrible schedule, he already had a shift this morning but proceeded with another one at night, which gave him a 4-hour window of rest. He really wished he hadn’t taken tonight’s shift, he really wanted to celebrate with Jinyoung. It wasn’t rare that Jinyoung got a new job it was just awfully rare to see him actually land a job on the things he actually wants. At least his brother had Jaebeom, Jinyoung should thank him for giving him time to spend with his crush.

 

Youngjae and his orthopaedist class were examining new x-rays given to them yesterday, Youngjae idly stood at the back while his superiors exclaimed at their findings.

 

“This is amazing! In all my years of being an orthopedist, I’ve never seen an arm that had been completely twisted!” One of his professors excitedly yelled which caught Youngjae’s attention.

 

“For this case, this man also has lost four of his teeth in a single punch! Only a person with such mysterious abilities could do such a thing!” Youngjae gaped open his mouth as he knew exactly who could’ve done that.

 

* * *

 

Youngjae checked his clipboard to check on his next patients, he sighed as he found out that he was stuck with the rowdiest patients currently admitted to the hospital. They were a bunch of gangsters that were badly beaten up that they had to be admitted due to their severe injuries that his brother most likely caused. Youngjae felt threatened as he entered the room with these thugs screaming and cussing at each other like sailors.

 

“It’s all thanks to that Park Jinyoung! We’re all here because of him!” One of the thugs yelled. Youngjae stiffened at the sound of that name. Surely, they meant another Park Jinyoung. Youngjae tried to deny the facts, he had already seen their x-rays.

 

“He’s the asshole that put us into the mess! We’ll make them pay for what they did!” Youngjae continued not to mind whatever those assholes were yelling.

 

“It’s all good. Once boss gets the word, that Park Jinyoung won’t even fucking live to see another day,” Youngjae swallowed his breath, oh fuck they were talking about his Park Jinyoung, he couldn’t deny it any longer. He stayed quiet as he continued to work. “Hey doc, can’t you patch us up quicker than that?” Youngjae gulped as he slowly looked up to the scariest of the bunch; he shuddered as he fell to the ground the other injured thugs cackling at him, Youngjae quickly exited the room. Those guys were bad news.

 

* * *

 

“Mr. Wang, wake up,” Jinyoung heartlessly kicked Jackson’s bed frame as his boss was too stubborn to get out of bed.

 

“5 more minutes,” Jackson whined. Of course, Jinyoung didn’t have time for this, he had to wake up at five in the morning, make sure Jackson is up before 7 so that Jinyoung could call Yugyeom for his daily report. Speaking of which, he needed to borrow Jackson’s phone to call Yugyeom. Jinyoung had left his phone at the repair shop and wouldn’t be getting it back until the end of the day. Maybe Jinyoung could call Yugyeom through Jackson’s landline if that made it any easier. Jinyoung sighed as he watched Jackson squirm in his sheets, trying his very best not to wake up.

 

“Sir, we’re going to be late. We don’t have time for this,” Jinyoung warned again.

 

“Aww, c’mon Jinyoung, I can be late. I’m the boss, I can show up whenever I want,” Jackson yawned; he pulled his sheets closer to him, comfortably finding the perfect position for his body to wander back to sleep.

 

“Unfortunately for the boss,” Jinyoung ripped the blanket away from Jackson, exposing his shirtless sleep attire. “He has a schedule to follow,” Jinyoung nonchalantly picked Jackson up with one arm as if he was a small lapdog. Jinyoung then entered Jackson’s massive walk-in closet and picked out a suit for him to wear, while still holding on Jackson. Jinyoung had set Jackson down and passed him his suit. Without saying a word, Jinyoung glared at his boss which translated into him changing in it. “Where’s your landline?” Jinyoung asked before leaving Jackson to change.

 

“There’s one by the living room,” Jackson covered his bare chest as if he was scandalized. Jinyoung simply rolled his eyes and closed the door on his way out.

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung idly stared at Jackson’s landline, the voicemail light would continuously flash on and off. It only reminded him of the terrible messages Jackson had been receiving, it was clear to Jinyoung that he wasn’t hated, in fact, there isn’t much news of the Team Wang label mistreating anyone or that the general public hated Jackson’s company. He was clearly being attacked by someone, Jinyoung only hoped that it wasn’t anything physical but from the number of anonymous calls, it was only a matter of time.

 

“Hey,” Jackson called Jinyoung from behind. The bodyguard turned around and saw Jackson perfectly fitting into a fine suit that accented each of his features. The low silk v-cut and thickly iced out chains around his neck. Jinyoung had to admit that Jackson truly looked like he owned a music company. “Why were you looking at my phone like that?”

 

“Hm. I was just wondering if you have received so much death threats telling you to shut down your company, have you ever been attacked or sabotaged?” Jinyoung wondered.

 

“A couple of times, yeah. Yugyeom, or rather secretary Kim, always persisted on me getting a personal bodyguard. I always knew they were just a bunch of empty threats,” Jackson shrugged.

 

“So, why now?” Jinyoung tilted his head at his boss.

 

“Lately, they’ve been getting more aggressive. Targeting my artists, then my partners. I know all they want me to do is sell my company but harming other people?” Jackson scoffed disgustedly as he shook his head.

 

“Then wouldn’t the police be of better help?”

 

“Ugh, the police wouldn’t help me even if I was murdered. Those guys are too unreliable.”

 

“That’s a little bit biased, don’t you think?” Jinyoung clicked his tongue back at Jackson

 

“Maybe. C’mon we’ll be late,” Jackson coolly turned his head to look back at him, Jinyoung had to admit that his brown hair strands that fell neatly along his bangs would surely take Jinyoung’s breath away if he didn’t know Jackson to be a complete ass.

 

* * *

 

Yugyeom bit his fingers as he anxiously waited for his boss to arrive. Did Jinyoung forget to call him?! Yugyeom had always called Jackson in the morning but he had anticipated for Jinyoung’s call before realizing it was too late. Yugyeom was fucking screaming, internally (of course).

 

Just as Yugyeom’s worries were about to overflow, Jackson had safely arrived before his assistant would gush into a frantic mess. “Hyung!” Yugyeom practically screamed.

 

“Hey Gyeom,” Jackson calmy greeted. “I thought I told you to call me formally at work?” His boss snapped his fingers at his young assistant.

 

“Sorry, sir. I was just so worried about you!” Yugyeom scurried to his boss’ side, checking to see if he was alright. The assistant’s eyes then fall to a specific fellow that was supposed to report to him.

 

Jinyoung had been at Jackson all throughout the morning, from his stubbornness to get up the bed, their quarrel for Jinyoung to turn on Jackson’s car engine because he believed that a bomb might’ve been planted in there! All the way to Jackson’s specific tea order from Starbucks, they were already running late and Yugyeom was definitely going to kill Jinyoung.

 

“I thought I told you to report to me every morning!” Yugyeom scolded; Jinyoung mentally slapped himself, he had forgotten about that. Jinyoung could only bow his head in apology as he admitted his mistakes. “I can’t believe you messed that up!” Yugyeom whined.

 

“Aw c’mon. There’s no harm, I’m all here now. Safe and sound,” Jackson tried to make Yugyeom drop the subject.

 

“Sir! I gave Mr. Park here simple instructions not only were you late, but he had also forgotten to report to me! I also doubt his ability as a bodyguard,” Yugyeom confessed. Jinyoung remained still, he was bound to hear it one way or another. “He doesn’t look strong enough, he’s highly underqualified and if the three of us were in a room, people would assume I’m your bodyguard because of how weak Mr. Park looks!” Jinyoung was jabbed with facts by secretary Kim and was also getting quite annoyed by him.

 

“Secretary Kim, trust me on this, please. I know he doesn’t look like it but Jinyoung is just as qualified as the other bodyguard candidates.”

 

“Prove it,” Yugyeom snarked childishly at Jackson.

 

“P-prove it? What do I have to prove?” Jinyoung bit his tongue, trying not to implode on Yugyeom’s snarky remarks towards him.

 

“That’s a brilliant idea secretary Kim!” Jackson’s eyes lit up in excitement; Jinyoung backed away, oddly disturbed by Jackson’s spur of enthusiasm. “We can settle it in a match between you guys,” Jackson looked over at Jinyoung with his puppy dog eyes anticipating Jinyoung to agree. Did Jackson want Jinyoung to hurt Yugyeom? Actually thinking about it, Jinyoung wasn’t completely against it; however, he couldn’t just beat Yugyeom up.

 

“Sir, I don’t think it’s appropriate to have your employees fight,” Jinyoung mentioned.

 

“No. I know, so how about arm wrestling?” Jackson was still excited for Jinyoung to participate as he just wanted to gauge his true strength.

 

“Alright but if I win, you’ll have to hire a new bodyguard,” Yugyeom spat, Jinyoung was not about to lose a job so quickly, he had a deal with Jackson. He’s not going let Yugyeom get in the way of his dreams, he wasn’t even a hurdle in Jinyoung’s path.

 

“That’s fine, I’m not gonna use all my strength anyway,” Jinyoung cracked his knuckles as they prepared for their match. They locked their hands into place, Yugyeom pressed all his strength onto Jinyoung’s hand but obviously, Jinyoung couldn’t care less. Jackson, still starry-eyed, eagerly refereed as he placed his hand on top of Yugyeom and Jinyoung’s hands intertwined.

 

“Ready…” Jackson paused for dramatic effect, Yugyeom had his face filled with determination and Jinyoung didn’t seem to back down either. “Begin!” Jackson released his hand up and almost immediately Jinyoung’s face grew grim as he exerted a little too much energy on Yugyeom. He didn’t seem to realize this and almost threw Yugyeom. Jinyoung pinned Yugyeom’s hand down so violently that he had broken Jackson’s wooden coffee table. Jinyoung squeezed Yugyeom’s hand and with a crack of his fingers, Yugyeom cried.

 

Yugyeom screamed as he felt his hand get crushed by a man that could barely take a hit. Jinyoung slapped himself back to reality as he had gone too far and break Yugyeom’s fingers. “Woah Jinyoung!” Jackson yelped.

 

Jinyoung panicked and looked at Yugyeom’s dislocated fingers, he truly felt sorry as he, without warning, tried to fix his finger back into place. Yugyeom cursed as he had never experienced so much pain in his life. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Jinyoung repeated as Yugyeom continued to scream in pain then pass out from shock.

 

“I’m going to call the ambulance,” Jackson quickly scurried and Jinyoung nodded speechlessly.

 

* * *

 

“Aside from the broken fingers, the fractured arm, and the sprained neck, he’ll be fine. However, I do recommend that he gets plenty of bed rest,” Youngjae looked at Yugyeom’s patient sheet.

 

“Thank you, doctor Park,” Jackson bowed his head as he looked back at his poor injured assistant.

 

“I’ll be back to check on him after a while, call the nurse if you need anything,” Youngjae smiled. Jackson nodded as the doctor took his leave. Out of the room, stood Youngjae’s brother, Jinyoung awkwardly leaning against the wall. Youngjae approached his brother and softly punched his brother to get his attention. “What did you do?”

 

“Nothing. I was just challenged to a round of arm wrestling with my job at stake and one thing led to another…” Youngjae raised his eyebrow. “I didn’t mean to!”

 

“Of course you didn’t? What are you doing, showing off your power? Hyung, what if you get caught?”

 

“Youngjae, it’s very complicated to explain the situation but it’s cool as long as I still have my job, right?”

 

“Not if exposing your power is on the line! Hyung—”

 

“Jinyoung?” Jackson poked his head out the door, interrupting the brothers’ quarrel. “Am… am I interrupting something?” Jackson stared awkwardly, trying to read the atmosphere.

 

“No, sir. Is there anything that you need?” Jinyoung coughed to break the awkward pause and Youngjae took a step back from their familiar distance.

 

“Uh yeah, can you buy some coffee. Iced. You can get some for yourself too,” Jackson sheepishly said as handed a couple of large bills to Jinyoung and clumsily bowed at Youngjae. He scurried back into the hospital room as he felt like he was being stabbed by the stares of the two brothers.

 

“We’ll talk later,” Youngjae sighed as he let his older brother off the hook, this time. Jinyoung let out a huge sigh of relief as he watched his brother walk away.

 

On his way to the nearest cafe, Jinyoung could remember he spotted Jaebeom standing the hallway. He was casually checking his phone until he spotted Jinyoung back. “Jinyoung? What’re you doing here? Are you hurt?” Jaebeom showed no hesitation to show so much concern for Jinyoung. He blushed as he bit his lower lip.

 

“No… I’m alright.”

 

“Then why are you here? Are you visiting Youngjae? Did you get fired again?” Jaebeom dotted over Jinyoung as any other older brother would. Jinyoung shook his head, he felt like such a school girl fawning over the slight bit of affection or care that crush does that it was quite laughable to himself. Jaebeom was a perfect man.

 

“No. Some things happened at work; long story. I’m heading over to buy some coffee you want some, my treat,” Jinyoung lightheartedly said to his friend, Jaebeom harbored the opposite feeling as he looked in Jinyoung’s eyes.

 

“Are you sure you’re not hurt?”

 

“Why do you keep asking that? I’m fine. Don’t you think I can handle myself?” Jaebeom snorted.

 

“You just need more care than you think,” Jaebeom backhandedly told him. Jinyoung’s mouth twitched to a forced smile if only Jaebeom knew; if Jaebeom knew would Jaebeom still want to protect him?

 

“But that doesn’t explain why you’re here. You sure you’re not the one that’s hurt?” Jinyoung quickly changed the subject.

 

“I’m just checking in on the guys ‘you beat up,’” Jaebeom chicly air-quoted with his hand. “Even though there were witnesses that saw them, they still seem to pin it on you,” Jaebeom scratched his chin. “Also the other witness turned out to be Jackson Wang, you’re under his company, right?”

 

“Ah! Right. Pretty big coincidence, huh?” Jinyoung awkwardly laughed. It would be pretty funny to say that Jinyoung was now, in fact, working for Jackson.

 

“I’ve heard some really shady shit about that guy. I don’t think you should trust him,” Jaebeom clicked his tongue, fuck. Jinyoung bit back his tongue and thought maybe it was best not to tell Jaebeom that was working for Jackson and as his bodyguard too. “You stay away from that guy even if that guy is the CEO of your company. I just have a bad feeling about that guy, like he’s hiding something…”

 

“I will,” Jinyoung felt a cold sweat run down his back, “I promise. I’ll be completely safe. Stop worrying about me so much, you don’t worry like this when it’s about Youngjae,” Jinyoung laughed.

 

“That’s because you’re different,” Jinyoung’s eyes grew, his heart fluttered as Jaebeom smiled so sweetly at him. “Ah!” Jaebeom flushed suddenly as he registered the different message that he implied. “I mean Youngjae’s pretty stable. You on the other hand,” Jaebeom added as he playfully mocked Jinyoung.

 

“I get it. I’m gonna go now, I think I’ve prolonged my time, you should get back to work.”

 

“Yeah, you too,” Jaebeom shyly nodded, they crossed each other’s paths as they tried passing each other. They stopped in the same direction as they awkwardly synced to each other’s movements. Jaebeom laughed as he allowed Jinyoung to pass. Jinyoung smiled as crossed, heading to their separate destinations.

 

* * *

 

“That was him, boss,” Voices pointed at Jinyoung passing through the hospital hallways. A mysterious man is otherwise known as the boss, gritted his teeth as he growled under his breath.

 

“I see.”

 

* * *

 

“I asked for iced,” Jackson said as Jinyoung handed him piping hot coffee.

 

“It’s too cold to drink have cold drinks,” Jinyoung excused.

 

“That’s fair but I still wanted an iced coffee,” Jackson pouted. Jinyoung grumbled and reached to get Jackson’s drink back. Jackson slapped his hand away and took the hot drink to his lips.

 

“You said you wanted iced coffee, I’ll just go down and change it for you.”

 

“I’m fine, you don’t need to get me another drink. Since you went out all this way to get me coffee.”

 

“I told you it’s fine,” Jinyoung tried to reach for the coffee again but Jackson pulled away once more.

 

“You’re right anyway it’s getting too cold for iced coffee. I’ll drink it,” Jackson cheekily smiled.

 

“You think you’re cute,” Jinyoung scorned.

 

“A little bit, yeah.”

 

“Stop looking at me like that,” Jinyoung shooed his hands at Jackson as he made the same stupid gleamy-eyed face that he gave Jinyoung before their little accident with Yugyeom.

 

“Like what? What does my face look like?”

 

“Like a dumb kid amazed at the stupidest shit. It’s making me uncomfortable…”

 

“Oh. I can’t help it. You just are,” Jackson hummed as he jumped to his feet.

 

“I’m what,” Jinyoung turned to Jackson as he walked past him.

 

“Park Jinyoung, you are amazing,” He placed his finger right on Jinyoung’s chest as he proudly smiled at his bodyguard. For a moment, Jinyoung felt his insides glow, he had never been told he was amazing, he was usually the person who always needed help, who always needed care and the one that needed to be given more patience. He felt his mouth twitch to smile but completely ruined when Jackson threw his car keys to Jinyoung. “C’mon we gotta head back to the office.”

 

“Why did you give me your keys?”

 

“Obviously someone could’ve planted a bomb in my engine!” Jackson exaggerated.

 

“Not this again,” Jinyoung grumbled.

 

“I’m just worried for my well being.”

 

“What about my well being. What if I die?” Jinyoung squinted his eyes at Jackson as his boss skipped out of the hospital room, completely ignoring Jinyoung.

 

“Bye Gyeom! I’ll tell Jihyo to stop by and get my schedule from you!” Jackson waved at his bedridden secretary. “C’mon Jinyoung, let’s go.”

 

“You better not make me open your damn car engine.”

 

“Not risking it,” They continued to bicker along the halls like two barking dogs.

 

“Jinyoung?” Jaebeom spotted his friend from afar as he saw him bantering with Jackson Wang. Jaebeom glowered at the smaller man as they continued to press forward, unknowing of Jaebeom’s existence. He clenched his fist tight as he saw how those two looked so close. Jaebeom felt like there was something going on.

 

* * *

 

“You look so awkward just sitting there,” Jackson commented as Jinyoung sat completely still on Jackson’s couch.

 

“Where else am I supposed to stay? I asked you if I could just stay outside where there’s a desk…”

 

“No… You can’t go outside. I won’t be able to see you if you’re outside,” Jackson childishly whined.

 

“Then I’ll be away from you,” Jinyoung incoherently mumbled.

 

“What was that?” Jackson snapped his head at his bodyguard.

 

“Nothing,” Jinyoung played off innocently. Jackson would have retorted but they were disturbed by the subtle knocks coming from outside. Jackson’s receptionist, Jihyo slowly cracked opened the door as she told Jackson someone was looking for him.

 

“There’s someone here who would like to see you.”

 

“Who is it?” Jackson sat up from his chair.

 

“Someone by the name, Nichkhun Hor-horvejkul,” She struggled with such a foreign name.

 

“Alright, uh. Bring him in,” The atmosphere grew serious as Jackson fixed his appearance and sorted through his papers. Jackson looked up at Jinyoung, realizing he was still here. “Hey, can you stay outside for the time being?”

 

“Hm? Sure,” Jinyoung skeptically agreed. He wasn’t against staying outside but Jackson suddenly was acting so strangely. He understood that he had to stay out of such business matters but Jackson’s aura seemed a little different.

 

Upon leaving Jinyoung saw the man Jackson was meeting, he glared right at Jinyoung and hissed as they broke eye contact. Jinyoung knew he didn’t do anything wrong to him but somehow he was majorly offended at him. He brushed it off, he shouldn’t dwell so much on what barely was the first meeting.

 

* * *

 

 

“Nichkhun,” Jackson looked up from his desk to see his guest by the entrance of his office.

 

“Mr. Wang!” His guest exclaimed. Jackson walked towards Nichkhun as he firmly shook his hand.

 

“Jackson is just fine.”

 

“I’ll call you whatever the hell I want,” Nichkhun grimaced as he almost violently pulled himself to Jackson’s ear. “So, how are you, Mr. Wang?” He quickly returned to his upbeat persona in which he walked in with.

 

“Good,” Jackson coughed back, stunned by his visitor’s change of expression. “To what do I owe your visit?” Jackson slowly walked back behind his desk as he feigned slowly away from Nichkhun.

 

“There’s news going around that you’re selling your company,” Nichkhun sat on the arms of Jackson’s couch, keeping a focus on Jackson.

 

“Where did you hear that?” Jackson poured a glass of water for himself as he offered Nichkhun something to drink. “Water? I can get you coffee or tea if you like?”

 

“Oh no thank you. I won’t be here too long and I won’t reveal my sources to you just yet, Mr. Wang.”

 

“Hm. Well tell your source they’re wrong. I have no intentions of selling, no matter how many times you threaten me to do so,” Jackson slammed his hand on his desk and quickly propped an innocent smile to keep things civil.

 

“Threaten? I wouldn’t do such a thing to you, Mr. Wang. Even if you sabotaged my own men,” Nichkhun boldly stepped forward, taunting Jackson back.

 

“Men? Are you talking about the guys at the construction site? Those were your men?”

 

“Yes, they were! I know about you ‘witnessing’ their fight and I know what you said to the police. Don’t think you can get away with that easily,” Nichkhun spat venom at Jackson. Now he was definitely threatening him.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Sell your company and I’ll let it slide,” He smugly offered to Jackson. “…I’ll even forget the shit with the asshole standing outside.”

 

“You stay away from Jinyoung,” Jackson snarled as he grabbed Nichkhun’s collar. Nichkhun chuckled as he slapped Jackson’s hands off his collar.

 

“I’ll see you around, Mr. Wang,” Nichkhun coolly walked out of Jackson’s office. “You better watch yourself,” Nichkhun darkly murmured before leaving. Jackson spat just as his guest closed the door.

 

“Fuck you!” He cursed, fully aware that he wasn’t able to hear it. Good, because he was holding back so much shit he wanted to say to him. Jackson continued to fume as Jinyoung entered back into the room. “You and your shit fucking face!”

 

“Excuse me?” Jinyoung took the offense.

 

“I didn't mean you! I was talking about that guy,” Jackson huffed down to his seat, crossing his arms like a giant child.

 

“I take it that it went well?”

 

“Ugh, it never goes well with him,” Jackson slouched down to his chair.

 

“Why? Who was he?”

 

“He’s the current CEO of KHUN Music Group. He’s widely popular in southeast Asia and is looking to expand through my company. He’s been requesting to do a merger with my group but that means completely absorbing my company into his,” Jackson explained. “As much as I want to, I’d rather be an independent company than to stick with dirty money company.”

 

“Dirty money?”

 

“His family is affiliated with another major mafia families from Thailand and has made their way into the Korean gang pools. That’s where most of his money comes from and he can’t get caught because he’s completely detached from the operations.

 

I’m not willing to put myself to such things, I’d rather earn nothing from being a good man than to have all the riches for doing dirty deeds.”

 

“What does your company have to do with their desire to buy your company?”

 

“My market in China, most probably. They want to get in through my company, there’s bigger fish in that sea too.”

 

“Hm. So they’re willing to do anything to get you, right? Then do you think they’re the ones sending you death threats?” Jinyoung snapped his fingers as he caught on to his epiphany.

 

“Maybe. Also those thugs you beat up at the construction site the other day? His goons.”

 

“And you ratted them out. All the more reason they’re out to get you!”

 

“Wow, that’s reassuring,” Jackson sighed.

 

“We’ll be able to catch the guys that’s been threatening you and I’ll be making music in no time,” Jinyoung giddily laughed to himself, Jackson sighed as he was pale as a ghost.

 

“You have to find proof that they did before you can say your job is done,” Jackson heartlessly laughed with Jinyoung. “Also did you forget that my safety is your number one priority?”

 

“Oh right. I guess there’s that,” Jinyoung emotionlessly remembered what his job was supposed to be.

 

“You totally forgot, didn’t you?”

 

“Mm,” Jinyoung nodded.

 

“Let’s go to your place,” Jackson stood up from his chair, Jinyoung looked confused at his boss and wondered what did he mean.

 

“Did you mean your place, sir?”

 

“No, I mean where you live. Pick up some clothes, you’re staying at my place for a while.”

 

“Huh? Why?”

 

“Because Nichkhun threatened me to stay wary and I need you with me at all costs now,” Jackson scaredly said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas!!! i habe not updated in a long time but uH thats ok. i actually wanted to update this sooner but i had more and more thingd to add to it that i just ended up delaying this big update WELP!!! 
> 
> i always try to be more frequent on updates but my braincell just doesnt know what that is so WHOOPS anygays PLS ENJOY UR HOLIDAYS AND LOTS OF LOVE FROM ME 
> 
> as always pls leave a lot of love and comment on shit ty

“This is me,” They stopped right outside by Jinyoung’s house. Jackson blankly stared at the house exterior, he would never suspect Jinyoung to live in such a humble suburb such as he did. “What’re you staring at?” 

 

“Oh, nothing. I was just looking,” Jackson simply said. 

 

“Surprised that I don’t live in some fortress of solitude or something? Sorry, I don’t live like you rich people,” Jinyoung harrumphed. 

 

“Nah, it’s cute. You live with your family?” 

 

“I live with my younger brother. My mom and dad are in the province taking care of my grandparents. Though we pay for everything really, we even have rent that we give to my mom to stay living there. It’s become more of a shared house between me and my brother really,” Jinyoung sighed as he stared with Jackson at his house. 

 

“Wait. Are you talking about the doctor you were talking to earlier? You guys kinda look alike too! Does that mean doctor Park is your brother?” Jackson snapped his neck at Jinyoung. “It all makes sense now, he’s doctor Park and you’re a Park too! I knew that Park is a very common last name—”

 

“Yes… Doctor Park is my younger brother,” Jinyoung skeptically admitted, he watched as Jackson’s eyes shine with excitement the same eyes that he would give to Jinyoung showing off his strength. “Don’t get excited, my brother doesn’t have any sort of power,” Jinyoung pushed his hand on Jackson’s face for him to stop making such an annoying face. 

 

“Then why?” 

 

“Then why do I have this power? I’m not really sure. It’s not like I’m an alien baby or I had some freak accident that gave me this power,” Jackson scooted a little closer for him to get immersed into Jinyoung’s backstory.

 

“I was just born strong. In my family, every woman born into this world has the power of immense super strength. Somehow, I was a special case. No one doesn’t really know why I do.”

 

“Then that’s cool.” 

 

“What do you mean it’s cool? I’m not only a black sheep to society but as well as to my family, I’m a boy but I have this power,” Jinyoung wistfully sighed. 

 

“What! No! That makes you, one in a million. There’s no one like you Park Jinyoung and I’m glad I found you,” Jackson smiled so brightly as he playfully pinched Jinyoung’s soft cheeks. “Now let’s get your things!” Jackson exclaimed, ruining another moment with Jinyoung. Just when Jinyoung thought that Jackson had genuinely make Jinyoung feel something he would ruin it with his loud mouth. 

 

“You’re not going inside,” Jinyoung argued. 

 

“What?! Why not?”

 

“I don’t want you coming in to mess up my place,” Jinyoung replied, glaring his eyes at Jackson as if he wouldn’t. 

 

“You can’t leave me here! What if I die?!” 

 

“Of what suffocating? I’m not about to leave a dog in a fucking car. Stop overreacting!”

 

“Aw… But I wanna see the inside of where you live please let me go, please, please, please!” Jackson begged like whining pup until Jinyoung reluctantly agreed.

 

* * *

 

Jackson was amazed by anything but especially things that had to do with Jinyoung. His wonder never ceased as he basked in Jinyoung’s home. He squealed at the tiny artworks that Jinyoung’s childhood self-made in class that his mother had hung as if it was the most priceless piece of artwork. He was giddy at every framed picture of Jinyoung that he could find throughout the house. It was exciting for Jackson to see what Jinyoung was like before he became the hero so to speak in Jackson’s world. To him, it was like seeing the hidden side of a superhero’s life as if he was visiting Peter Parker’s house, seeing Aunt May and the human side of such a figure. 

 

Jinyoung kept his irritation on the down low as he hurriedly packed his stuff so he could leave as soon as possible. “AHH,” Jinyoung heard Jackson scream suddenly. His instincts quickly reacted to Jackson’s cry as he found out it was nothing but Jackson’s loud excitement. “This is so cute!” Jackson held out a picture of a young Jinyoung smiling to the camera while cutely eating ice cream. “Do you have a copy of this?” Jackson squealed as he snapped a picture of the young Jinyoung on his phone, keeping it forever. 

 

“As if I’d give you any of those,” Jinyoung grabbed his picture back and laid it down another surface, away from Jackson. 

 

“Boo, Jinyoung, boo,” Jackson pouted his stupid face, making Jinyoung smile a bit. 

 

“I’ll go finish packing my things, don’t touch anything anymore,” Jinyoung warned. 

 

“You’re no fun,” Jackson huffed as he circled around Jinyoung’s living room, waiting for him to finish. He then heard the door unlocking behind him and turned to see doctor Park, or as he learned earlier was Jinyoung’s younger brother who he could not remember the first name of, open the door.

 

“Hyung! I picked up your phone from the shop—” Doctor Park paused as he stared at Jackson confused, words couldn't come out of his mouth and would stand there not saying a word. 

 

“Doctor Park.”  

 

“Oh, Mr. Wang. Good to see you… in my house?” Jinyoung’s brother stuttered as he awkwardly stood by the entrance, smiling at Jackson. 

 

“Nothing weird is going on! I’m not robbing your house. Jinyoung just needed to pick up some stuff!” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Right, so Jinyoung is my bodyguard and he needs to be by my side constantly so… He’s just gonna stay at my place for a while!”

 

“Bodyguard? What are you talking about?” Doctor Park acted as if Jinyoung was a simple powerless man that couldn’t even help himself. Jackson furrowed his brows, he was honestly quite confused, he thought that Jinyoung’s brother would at least know the family secret. Jackson was almost certain that Jinyoung’s brother did not know of Jinyoung’s power. Was it that well kept of a family secret? 

 

“Ah? So you don’t know Jinyoung’s super strength? You’ve been brothers for so long, you should at least know. I barely know Jinyoung for a week and I do,” Jackson pitifully sighed. The doctor’s eyes grew in shock, an understanding reaction to what Jackson had unfolded. 

 

“Hyung, he knows?!” He ran straight to his brother quite the opposite of what Jackson expected him to say. 

 

“What was that? Youngjae?” Jinyoung entered the room, fully unaware of the situation. 

 

“Hyung! He knows about your power?!” Youngjae tugged his brother’s sleeve, begging it to be some kind of joke. 

 

“Ah. Yeah. I forgot to mention, that’s my boss, Jackson Wang. He’s the guy who lied to the police when I got into that fight the other day.”

 

“Small world, right?” Jackson clicked his tongue and finger gunned at Jinyoung. 

 

“No way, you looked for me, didn’t you? How did you get my information?” Jackson scrunched up his face as he tried to stop himself from revealing that he had bribed the police captain to give him that information. He knew that Jinyoung would freak out as soon as he found out and was thankful that he didn’t mention it the first time. He sighed,  _ Jackson whatever you do don’t say bribing the police, don’t say you bribed the police, don’t say you bribed the police,  _ he chanted over and over. 

 

“By bribing the police,” GODDAMMIT JACKSON. The only thing you weren’t supposed to mention.

 

“I am neither surprised nor intrigued to entertain that,” Jinyoung tiredly said. The brothers had nothing to say about it but just stared at Jackson as if it wasn’t the most surprising thing he would do. 

 

“Hyung, I’m not really sure what’s going on? I thought you were hired by that music company?” 

 

“I am. Just not the position I want. I have to catch this guy’s enemies to get the job I really want,” Jinyoung whispered loudly to Youngjae, allowing Jackson to hear him as well. 

 

“But you shouldn’t keep working until late hours! Does my brother get an overtime pay if he stays over at your place?” Youngjae quickly turned his head to Jackson. 

 

“Of course, he does! It’s only fair, right?” Jackson smiled and so did Youngjae. Jinyoung did not have a good feeling about this. As much as Youngjae loved his brother, he was also a money-crazed brat that loved being spoiled with things that cost a price. 

 

“I see. Then what’re you waiting for hyung? Are you all packed up? Mr. Wang needs to be in the security of his home!” Youngjae grabbed his brother’s arm as he pulled his out to the exit. 

 

“I don’t think we need to be in such a rush doctor Park.”

 

“Oh, no worries! Hyung is already ready to go!” Youngjae smiled devilishly at Jinyoung’s boss, fuck, why couldn’t Jackson see his demonic intent. “Hyung, now you go and get as much money as you possibly can,” Youngjae whispered to his brother like a salivating dog hungry for money. 

 

“Can I also get a copy of this,” Jackson picked up the childhood picture of Jinyoung that he was fiddling earlier. Jinyoung grabbed the photo back and gave it to Youngjae. “Or not,” Jackson redacted but secretly mouthing to Youngjae send him a copy of that picture when Jinyoung would turn his back. 

 

“Jaebeom hyung,” Jinyoung suddenly stopped his steps as Jaebeom shyly waited afront. Jinyoung’s heart leaped, it had been three days in a row that Jaebeom visited him at his house. Jaebeom lifted his head and smiled warmly back at Jinyoung. “Hyung? What’re you doing here?” 

 

“Can’t I visit you after work?” Jaebeom chuckled. He then spotted Jinyoung’s bags, lifting his eyebrow as he inspected the bag. “What’s that for? Are you going somewhere?”

 

“This!” Jinyoung hid his bag behind him. “It’s nothing, it’s for work,” he vaguely told him. 

 

“Work? With Jackson Wang?” Jaebeom shocked Jinyoung. How did he find out? 

 

“It’s not what you think.”

 

“Sure. You’re not all buddy-buddy with some sketchy rich man for nothing.”

 

“Hyung—”

 

“Jinyoung, let’s bounce!” Jackson paused as Jinyoung stood awkwardly by some dude. They looked awfully close, Jackson turned to see Jinyoung flushed red as looked at the other guy. Jackson gritted his teeth, he didn’t really know why he had the sudden urge to pull Jinyoung closer to him but it was a sort of feeling of insecurity and rivalry for Jinyoung. Jackson smiled at Jinyoung, trying to ignore the splotch of annoyance from his vision. “Jinyoung what’re you standing here for? C’mon let’s go!” 

 

“Where do you think you’re going with him?” Jackson rolled his eyes as the man stepped between him and Jinyoung. 

 

“We have work to do. Jinyoung, c’mon let’s go,” Jackson attempted to reach for Jinyoung’s wrist but was immediately blocked by this son of a bitch. 

 

“I don’t think so, Jinyoung won’t be working with you tonight. Or tomorrow, or for any day, in fact, he’s gonna quit,” Jackson and Jinyoung’s eyes grew in shock, what preposterous bullshit is this guy saying. 

 

“Hyung! What’re you saying?! Quit? What makes you say that?” Jinyoung harshly spat back at his hyung. Were they related? Jinyoung only mentioned he had one brother? 

 

“Jinyoung, trust me on this, he’s not a good—” 

 

“And what makes you the judge of that! You don’t know him! How can you be so certain of that?! And! And you always treat me like I can’t do anything for myself and when I do something good for me, you can’t stand it! Jaebeom hyung, I’m not as useless as you think I am!” Jinyoung snapped, he grabbed Jackson’s wrist from Jaebeom’s grip. “Let’s go, Jackson,” In a fit he stormed off, dragging Jackson to his car. As they left, Jaebeom had the urge to follow them but felt a sudden grip on his shoulder, he turned his head and sighed in defeat.

 

“Jaebeom hyung,” Youngjae sternly called him out, “We need to talk.” 

 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry about Jaebeom hyung,” Jinyoung broke the silence after forcefully dragging Jackson to the car and immediately telling him to drive. Jackson’s eyes shifted to Jinyoung as fiddled with his fingers, regretfully looking down.

 

“It’s alright. We can’t control family, can we? I mean he is your brother after all,” Jackson sighed. 

 

“He’s not my brother. Family, yes but brother? No. Jaebeom hyung is a childhood friend since Youngjae and I was young.  He’s just overprotective of me since I’m pretty much a complete nuance without using my power. He’s not usually like that. He’s kinder than you think!” Jinyoung tried to clear up the air around Jaebeom, given that their first impression wasn’t quite the most admirable. 

 

“You sure talk nice about a guy that tried to have you quit your job,” Jackson scoffed. 

 

“Hyung isn’t like that! He was just worried about me,” Jinyoung said, trying to convince Jackson but in reality was just trying to convince himself. 

 

“You got a crush on him?” Jackson sneakily added. 

 

“No!” Jinyoung quickly denied as he ears and cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. 

 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Jackson teased before Jinyoung could interject, Jackson made a sharp shift to the left as he changed lanes, this wasn’t the way to his house, Jackson had just missed the exit of the freeway to his place. Jinyoung’s body swayed to Jackson’s side as he confidently looked him the eye as he continued to drive. Jinyoung felt like there was always something attractive about a man driving, seeing Jackson like up close, he could finally agree with himself with such appeal. Jinyoung shook his head as he fixed himself up, he did not just admit that Jackson looked mildly attractive as he drove so carelessly.

 

“What the hell was that for?” 

 

“Let’s take a tiny little detour,” Jackson winked. Jinyoung felt his heart jump as Jackson confidently drove ahead. He pounded his chest, figuring out what was going on with him. 

 

* * *

 “I think I like Jinyoung,” Jaebeom confessed, sitting awkwardly in front of Youngjae. He had invited Jaebeom inside after his bold statement, to say the least, Youngjae was not happy with it. After staring down at his older friend, Jaebeom confessed. Youngjae sighed, he had expected that much, after all those years Jaebeom dotted over Jinyoung. Who was to blame him? That his overprotectiveness had developed into an adoring affection. 

 

“I had a feeling,” Jaebeom perked up as Youngjae spoke up. “To be honest, you’re family to us. You take care of me and my brother and we’re glad that you work so hard to protect us and care for us,” Youngjae smiled, “I just can’t say I’m 100% for it. We’ve been friends for so long, don’t you think that’ll take a bit of a toll on our friendship? I’m not saying don’t do it. I’m just saying, maybe you can’t act like you own Jinyoung hyung the moment you see him going around with other people. He doesn’t always need you to protect him.” 

 

Jaebeom was honestly shocked. Here he thought that maybe Youngjae would be at his side but it was reasonable to think otherwise after what had happened earlier. 

 

“I can’t seek the brother’s approval before pursuing Jinyoung. It’s understandable after all those years, we’re practically family. I promise I won’t let that get away from our friendship,” Jaebeom stood up from his seat, as he declared his feeling for Jinyoung. Youngjae looked wistfully at his older friend but in the end, gave a caring smile back at Jaebeom.

 

“Don’t think about heading to Jinyoung,” Youngjae stopped Jaebeom at the door, reading his next move. “You two need some space before you go run off and tell his boss he’s quitting again.” Jaebeom awkwardly nodded, Jinyoung needed some space. He would have to talk to Jinyoung soon. 

 

* * *

 

Maybe it was odd for Youngjae to disprove of Jaebeom’s feeling of Jinyoung, as much as he would tease Jinyoung for his terribly obvious crush on Jaebeom, he never foresaw them truly together. It was fun of jab at his brother’s obvious feelings here and there but it was just a crush. Youngjae knew Jaebeom was a good guy but maybe not for Jinyoung. He would be too possessive and would act radically if anything were to happen to Jinyoung. To Jaebeom, Jinyoung was a glass doll always needing care and fragile to others. If Jaebeom were to have feelings on Jinyoung, what was he supposed to do, of course, he wouldn’t interfere with that, their feelings not his.

 

Youngjae walked back to Kim Yugyeom’s room where his brother was still out on his coffee run, he heard the loud banter of Jackson Wang, Jinyoung’s foreigner boss, and his in-patient assistant. “Hyung! How could you still not fire him?!” Yugyeom, the patient, cried in pain. 

 

“I told you! If you won’t believe in Jinyoung then I will. He’s more than you think, even if you didn’t know shit about Jinyoung, I still think he’s amazing. So stop suggesting it!” Yugyeom huffed, rolling his eyes at his superior. 

 

“The moment I saw him, I thought that man will own the whole world and show them what he’s made of,” Jackson’s eyes’ sparked with a passion Youngjae’s never seen before. 

 

“You sure have a lot of faith in him,” Yugyeom sulked. 

 

“Who wouldn’t?” Youngjae saw Jackson’s bright smile, from that moment on Youngjae, knew that Jackson was the one for his brother.

 

* * *

 “Ah! Home!” Jackson loudly exclaimed as they finally arrived. Jinyoung huffed as he brought not only his bag but as well as groceries that they stopped by to get because Jackson wanted Jinyoung to make him dinner. 

 

“At least help me with this,” Jinyoung lugged heavy bags to Jackson’s foyer. 

 

“C’mon Jinyoung those weight nothing to you!” Jackson was right but it was bothersome to carry so much bags all by himself. So much for being a gentleman Jackson, Jinyoung spat. “Just leave them by the counter,” Jackson plopped down to his couch, turning on his TV to browse channels. Jinyoung grumbled, watching Jackson lazing around, must be nice. 

 

Jinyoung fiddled with the groceries, organizing where to put each item they had bought. When Jackson had said _ ‘I’m hungry,’  _ Jinyoung’s immediate thought was an expensive Italian dinner at the most expensive hotel overlooking the city. Instead, Jackson asked for a simple home-cooked meal prepared by Jinyoung. The doorbell rang and Jackson sat perfectly still. Wasn’t he going to get it? 

 

“Jinyoung. Get the door,” He lazily commanded as he continued to browse down his phone. 

 

“You know I’m not your maid, right?” 

 

“What if someone tries to attack me while I’m at the door?” Jackson rebutted. 

 

“That’s not gonna happen,” Jinyoung scorned. 

 

“Yes, it can. Everything is a threat to my life,” Jackson used his leg to point to the door, Jinyoung rolled his eyes at his boss’ extra ass and begrudgingly answered the door. “Your job is to protect me.”

 

“Yeah, and it doesn’t include cooking for you.”

 

“What if someone poisons me? I don’t know who makes those foods!” 

 

“Maybe I should poison you,” Jinyoung inaudibly grumbled. 

 

“What was that?” 

 

“Nothing!” 

 

“You aren’t getting the door.” 

 

“I’m going to!” Jinyoung fakely smiled and threw a fist at Jackson as he turned his back at Jinyoung. As he opened the door, nothing or no one, perhaps, seemed to be waiting out the door. Jinyoung spotted an odd letter that was taped on the outside door, he flipped the white envelope exterior to find no address or any sender. Jinyoung brought in the suspicious letter in as he continued to inspect the envelope. 

 

“What’s that?” Jackson noticed the letter in Jinyoung’s hands. 

 

“I don’t know? I just found it outside.” 

 

“Ew. Creepy. Open it,” Jinyoung complied as he cautiously opened the letter. Inside was a plain cardstock designed with cutesy hearts. A shiver was sent down Jinyoung’s spine as he was given the weirdest fucking feeling. Jackson felt his heart shake as Jinyoung slowly opened the card. Their eyes’ widened as the words were eerily spelled out in magazine cutout letters, commonly used by kidnappers and stalkers to threaten their victim. Jinyoung felt his hand tremble in fear while Jackson blankly stared at the creepy message. 

 

**“i’M WaTCHiNg YoU JaCKsOn WaNG.”**

 

Jackson grabbed the letter and immediately threw it to the nearest trash can. Seeing a real-life written death threat was quite new to Jinyoung, maybe Jackson was right to be a little paranoid. Jinyoung was silent from his deep thought, it was a warning, Jackson was now in deep trouble. Not only had Nichkhun sent threatening calls to Jackson but now it also letters on his door. 

 

“Fuck! Nichkhun is on my tail now. He could take me down anytime,” Jackson laid his head down the couch in defeat, Jinyoung sat down as well beside Jackson’s legs. 

 

“What’re we gonna do now?” Jinyoung asked. 

 

“Beat him up if he attacks. This ruined my appetite, let’s go to bed,” Jackson sat up, grabbing Jinyoung’s hand up. 

 

“Huh? Bed? Do you want me to come with you?” 

 

“No, you’re sleeping with me. C'mon,” Jackson pulled Jinyoung up but fortunately, Jinyoung resisted ever getting up for Jackson. 

 

“Like in the same bed?” 

 

“Duh.” 

 

“I’m not sleeping on the bed with you! What if you try things?!” Jinyoung crossed his arms as Jackson puffed his cheeks. 

 

“I’m not gonna try anything! You have to keep me in sight at all times! What if someone tries to get ME while I’m asleep?!” Jinyoung moved slightly away from Jackson. He pulled Jinyoung back to his grip, staring him straight. “Jinyoung, listen, I’m not gonna do anything to you. I would never do that! Please just grant me this much,” Jinyoung gave in, exhaling all his restraint as Jackson immediately changed his mood and happily dragged Jinyoung to his room. 

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung sat perfectly still on top of Jackson’s bed as his eyes wandered around the room. He repeated how everything this was completely normal, there was nothing wrong with sleeping in the same bed as your boss— Oh god, who was he kidding?! It was so weird, Jinyoung looked back behind him and saw Jackson undressing. Jinyoung swiftly covered his eyes with his hands but never tried looking away. “Jinyoung?” Jackson concernedly called for him causing Jinyoung to peek through his fingers. Jackson held back his smile as Jinyoung inadvertently made his heart jump with a sudden cute action. 

 

“Mm? What do you want?” 

 

“You ok? You’re staring at me but you’re also not.”

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m not checking you. I’m just checking to see if you’re still with me…” Jinyoung bashfully commented, Jackson grabbed his chest, taken aback by such a  _ tsundere _ character. Fuck, he lowkey wished that his life of never-ending threats would never end so that Jinyoung could always stay by his side. 

 

“If you say so,” Jackson grinned. “Ah! Jinyoung, are you not going change?” Jinyoung looked back at Jackson with his whole chest exposed. Jinyoung was unfazed by it this morning but now in this situation, it felt a bit awkward. Jinyoung’s eyes shifted away trying not to meet Jackson. 

 

“I’m fine, I’ll sleep in this,” Jinyoung wasn’t really sensitive in clothes he would sleep in plus he was very casually dressed beside Jackson’s satin tops, formal slacks and not to mention his display of diamond-encrusted jewelry and watches. 

 

Jackson finally changed to his sleep clothes, at the same time as Jinyoung, he lifted up the sheets and slid inside the comfy sheets. They turned to each other, meeting face to face only inches apart. Jackson smiled at Jinyoung as he rolled his eyes and placed his palm right on Jackson’s face. 

 

“I told you to stop looking at me like that.” 

 

“Your hands are cold,” Jackson commented, Jinyoung’s icy hands chilled against Jackson’s face, Jinyoung rolled his eyes as he took his hand off Jackson. 

 

“Your face is just warm,” Jinyoung coyly retaliated back, this is made Jackson smile. He snuggled closer to Jinyoung, grabbing more and more of the comforter. As Jackson’s face got closer, Jinyoung quickly turned the other way to avoid their faces from meeting each other’s. Jinyoung pulled the edge of his side of the comforter back as Jackson continued to take up all the bed space and sheets. “Quit hogging the blanket.” 

 

“Sorry, I’m not used to sharing the bed.” 

 

“Don’t you have lovers that sleepover in your house?” 

 

“Mm… nope. Plus they don’t really stay that long to sleep in a bed with me. You’re honestly the first person to sleep in bed with me. Consider yourself lucky,” Jackson cockily gloated. 

 

“More like unlucky,” Jinyoung mumbled under his breath again. 

 

“What’s that?” 

 

“Nothing,” Jinyoung sweetly answered back, Jackson knew his fake ass said something rude to him, he just didn’t know what he said. Jackson scooted closer to Jinyoung’s side, so close Jackson was practically breathing down Jinyoung’s neck. 

 

“You should stop mumbling so much, I like it when I hear your voice,” Jackson’s deep subtle voice lingered in Jinyoung’s ear. He sweetly blew at the back of Jinyoung’s ear. Jinyoung covered his ear, almost hiding the red tinge that burned the same tint as his cheeks. 

 

Jinyoung felt Jackson’s weight move farther from him probably moving back to his side but he didn’t dare to take a peek. Jinyoung pulled the blanket up higher to his face as he heard Jackson release a small giggle.

 

Jackson turned to the other side now, their backs facing each other. Jinyoung looked on his side and felt empty just staring at the dark. Jackson felt the same on his side, even though there was someone beside him, Jackson still felt lonely. He looked over his shoulder to peek at Jinyoung’s state. His back still turned and his body unmoving, Jackson sighed softly and figured Jinyoung was asleep. 

 

Which was quite the opposite, in fact, after Jackson laid his head to rest, Jinyoung had his turn and peek over his shoulder at Jackson. He could be sleeping, Jinyoung theorized then it would be okay for him to shift back to his usual position. Carefully, Jinyoung turned back to his original position facing Jackson’s back. He would often sleep to his left and felt weird if he slept on his right. Jinyoung smiled to himself as he wriggled himself deeper into Jackson’s thick bed sheets to prop him to sleep. 

 

It was sweet dreams for Jinyoung until he heard the familiar sound of a revving motorcycle, he opened his eyes to Jackson’s snores blasting to Jinyoung’s face. Jackson must’ve turned to Jinyoung’s side during his sleep now Jackson was snoring directly to Jinyoung’s face. He could put a pillow on Jackson’s face, no, that would probably kill him, Jinyoung quickly discarded that idea. On second thought, would it be so bad if Jackson was dead, no Jinyoung! What was he thinking, of course it would be terrible if Jackson were to die, Jinyoung would be the first suspect.  

 

Jinyoung continued to watch Jackson snore while he slept so peacefully. Jinyoung snorted at Jackson’s dripping saliva, “cute,” Jinyoung whispered then immediately turned to face the ceiling, realizing what he just said. He can’t just call his boss cute? Especially if his boss is Jackson Wang.  _ Ugh _ , he mentally groaned, he should really get so rest. He slapped himself a couple of times before trying to coax himself back to sleep.

 

* * *

 Jinyoung regrets not shoving a pillow in Jackson’s face. Little did he know that as the night grew longer, Jackson’s snoring became louder. Jinyoung was restless, he could barely get a wink of sleep. Jackson tossed and turned, waking himself up. Jinyoung silently released a great big sigh, maybe just getting five minutes of sleep. “Jinyoung. Psst… Jinyoung,” Jackson rasped dryly. 

 

“What,” Jinyoung snapped tiredly at his boss, just as he hoped of getting just a bit of rest.

 

“Make breakfast,” Jackson turned to lie on his stomach as he cuddled with his pillow. Jinyoung gurgled in agony, he had no choice, did he? He couldn’t really fight with Jackson right now because what was the point. He just had to get it over with and maybe he could sleep some more later. 

 

Jinyoung forced himself out of the bed, he rubbed tired puffy eyes of the dirt that festered up during the night as he let out the biggest yawn. He scratched the back of his messy bedhead, Jinyoung felt as if he had been hit by a truck and immediately had to stand up. His feet dragged downstairs to the kitchen. He splashed himself with the faucet’s cold tap water before keeping himself awake to cook Jackson’s fucking food. 

 

* * *

 

After Jackson was finally awake and refreshed, he came downstairs, joyfully awaiting his breakfast his bodyguard made. It was already such a good morning, he had gotten the best beauty rest since forever. He woke up beside an angel and saw that angel walk out of the bed and fuss up his tousled hair (minding that was the cutest shit he’s ever seen.) Jackson was now going to eat the food made by the same angel that walked out of his room. He skipped happily to see such a wide spread of food. Usually, Jackson would have a cup of green tea and fruit before Yugyeom yapping in his ear to hurry to work. Now, he took his time and enjoyed the first morning of many. 

 

Jackson dramatically spun to the kitchen to thank the chef who had made such a spread. He stopped to see Jinyoung nuzzled by the counter softly breathing as he quietly slept. Jackson could not hold back his urge to crack a smile, seeing Jinyoung sleep so peacefully was so pleasing to see but also made him wonder, did Jinyoung not get enough sleep? Jackson wondered what made Jinyoung so tired. (Unaware that it was definitely was because of him.) 

 

Jackson sat across his sleeping employee, he looked down to his food softly thanking for the food before gorging on the spread of side dishes laid before him. He hummed while he enjoyed the meal Jinyoung prepared just for him. It was truly a blessing in disguise to be threatened by mobster businessmen sending terrifying notes and messages if it meant having Jinyoung with him. He chortled at that thought and maybe he was taking the situation too lightly, but Jackson couldn’t help himself. 

 

* * *

 

“Jinyoung,” a voice softly called to Jinyoung. “Jinyoung!” The voice called a little louder this time. “YAH! Jinyoung!” The voice screamed into Jinyoung’s ear. He nearly fell off the counter stool as Jackson violently called out his name. 

 

“Why are you screaming?!” Jinyoung groggily moaned. 

 

“C’mon get ready. We have to get to work. Also you have to get my schedule from Yugyeom and buy more of my herbal tea, just ask Yugyeom about that. Oh! And thank you for breakfast!” Jackson chirped so energetically that Jinyoung could barely keep up. He only understood get ready and stood up with his hair all fussed up. He wonders how that happened. 

 

Jinyoung came down all spiffy and all ready to go. Though he looked underdressed compared to Jackson’s Versace polo which exposed a part of his chest mostly to accentuate his golden chains.  Jinyoung pulled the cuffs of his sweater to cover his wrists, carefully making his way to Jackson. 

 

Jackson was busy tapping away on his phone when Jinyoung slowly approached him. Jackson looked up and shined the biggest smile at Jinyoung as if his rich man demeanor was completely melted away to a innocent happy puppy. “Do you always dress this grand?” Jinyoung slowly eyed Jackson’s fanciful outfit. 

 

“I’m a CEO, of course I have to. Look the part you were made to do. Do you like it?” Jackson wriggled his eyebrows at Jinyoung. 

 

“I like this,” Jinyoung lightly touched one of Jackson’s diamond necklaces of a chinese character. 

 

“Oh! That’s me!” Jackson lifted the necklace pendent up, “It’s my last name in chinese. How did you know?” Jinyoung shrugged as Jackson was more than excitable to hear that Jinyoung had indirectly and unknowingly said,  _ I like you  _ to Jackson. 

 

* * *

 

_ “Jihyo’s been busy lately so I need you to get my schedule from Yugyeom. Also ask him for the place where he buys my herbal tea! I’m running out and I like the one he buys,”  _ Jackson said to Jinyoung sending him on more of his countless errands for the day.

 

Jinyoung only graciously complied if it meant not sitting down for almost ten hours on Jackson’s leather couch. Plus being with Jackson for more than 24 hours was already too much on Jinyoung’s plate. He peeked inside Yugyeom’s hospital room, his nerves kicked in and was ready to hear the man run his ear off as Jinyoung did break his arm and cause other injuries after breaking his hand through Jackson’s coffee table. Jinyoung sighed as he slid open the door, as expected, Yugyeom tensed up immediately trying to find the call nurse button. “I’m not going to hurt you,” Jinyoung alarmed but that didn’t seem to ease the man’s nerves. “I only came here for Jackson’s schedule.” Yugyeom continued to warily eye Jinyoung as he approached closer and closer. 

 

“It’s in my phone, I’ll email it to you,” Yugyeom pointed to his phone on the side of his bed. Jinyoung quickly grabbed it for him, carefully handing it over to Yugyeom. “Is that all you came here for?” 

 

“Ah! Mr. Wang also told me he’s running low on the herbal tea he likes and he’s wondering where you get it from.”

 

“Just ask Jihyo about it. She’ll get it for you. Anything else?” Yugyeom released a long sigh. 

 

“Y-yeah. I’m sorry about… this,” Jinyoung gestured at Yugyeom’s paralyzed state as the young man gave a  _ no kidding _ face right at him. “I didn’t mean for this to happen. If you want! My family has a secret concoction for curing any sort of pains! How do you feel about drinking feces?” Jinyoung offered. 

 

“Yeah… no thanks. If that’s all you want you can lea—” 

 

Yugyeom was unexpectedly cut off by Jinyoung’s ringing cellphone. They tried to ignore it but every time Yugyeom would open his mouth and continue what he was saying the rings would cut him off. This annoyed the secretary so much until he couldn’t take it any longer. 

 

“Just answer the phone.”

 

“Right,” Jinyoung grabbed his phone from his pocket to check on an unknown caller calling him. He picked it up after the endless rings from the mysterious caller to only be greeted by familiar screams through his ear. Jinyoung was almost about to hang up, thinking it was all just a prank. 

 

“Jinyoung!” Jinyoung recognized it as Jackson yelling out his name but why was he calling through a different number? “Jinyoung help! Nichkhun’s got me! You need to come to the address he’ll send you and save me! Don’t bring anyone with you and don’t call the police!” 

 

“Jackson? Jackson! Are you okay? What happened?!” Jinyoung stood up anxiously with Yugyeom’s eyes widening, following the older pace around. 

 

“Hey! What’s going on?” 

 

“Jinyoung, save me!” Just like that Jackson hung up. Almost immediately they had sent the address where they had taken Jackson hostage. How could this have happened? Jinyoung thought. Maybe Jackson was right about not leaving his side after all. Jinyoung felt so stupid to have made such a grave mistake. 

 

“Jinyoung, what’s going on?” 

 

“Jackson. He’s in trouble! I-I gotta go and save him!” Jinyoung had the sudden hit of reality that he had no time to waste and quickly head to Jackson. He was in danger and it was Jinyoung’s job to protect him. If anything were to happen to him… Jinyoung hissed at thought of that and didn’t hesitate to run quickly out of the hospital. 

 

“Hey! Hey! Wait!” Yugyeom tried calling out to him but to no avail Jinyoung was too focused on saving Jackson.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy i'm back!!! sorry about the long update but yk im always and completely slow to update... i've just been so busy with work and lacked overall motivation to write sorry about that but now am back!! the jinson tag has been so dry, im dying out here,,,, honestly,,,
> 
> i hoped you enjoyed my longest jinson fic oneshot; which i posted last prior to this but please go check it out if you havent and HAPPY COMEBACK TO GOT7 are yall excited?? bc page is my babe <3 aLSO heLLO TO ANYONE THAT IS GOING TO THE GOT7 TOUR IN LA!!! ILL BE GOING AND I HOPE YALL ARE TOO!!!

Yugyeom was also too worried about Jackson. He bit his lower lip as his hands shook scrolling to find Jackson’s number. Jinyoung’s sudden exclaim truly frightened Yugyeom, and all his fears had become a reality. He pressed Jackson’s name and only hoped his call would get through. Yugyeom’s heart almost came to a full stop when he heard his call picked up.

“Hello,” Jackson casually answered the phone. 

“Hyung! What’s happening, are you okay?” Yugyeom yammered, worried for his boss. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Burned my tongue though from my coffee but that aside, I’m doing pretty good,” Jackson seemed to sound okay, in Yugyeom’s opinion. What was going on? Wasn’t Jinyoung panicking about Jackson being in danger? He appeared to be okay.

“Why are you asking? Also is Jinyoung still there? Can you tell him to come back? I need a copy of my schedule, and I might have a contract signing with a new artist a few weeks from now—”

“Hyung… Jinyoung isn’t here.” 

“Huh? He isn’t, then where is he?” 

“He ran off when some mysterious number called and you said you were in danger.” 

“Me? I’m not in danger. Also, I haven’t even tried calling Jinyoung.”

“Then if you’re not in danger… Hyung! Jinyoung must’ve been tricked. He’s probably the one in danger!”

“Shit! What? I have to find him! Do you know the location of Jinyoung?” 

“Uh, I have a GPS tracker on him.” 

“What. Where did you put that?” 

“I have one on my card.” 

“Is that why you always make me put that in my wallet? Y’know what, it doesn’t matter. Just text me where Jinyoung is. I have to go now,” Jackson stopped the call and hurried out of his office to find Jinyoung. Nichkhun was the immediate suspect; he must’ve used Jinyoung as bait for Jackson to come for him. Jackson had no time to lose as he furiously drove down the freeway, searching for Jinyoung. 

==

“Jackson!” Jinyoung called out in the abandoned warehouse he was summoned to. “Jackson?!” He called louder with a faint reply from ‘Jackson’ telling him to come closer to him. “Jackson!” 

“Jinyoung, I’m here!” Jinyoung ran to the direction of the voice. The closer he got, the more he realized that he didn’t see Jackson. What was happening? Jinyoung turned, and the warehouse was empty, or so he thought. “Jinyoung! I’m here!” A man that looked nothing like Jackson mockingly yelled as he came out of the shadows. Jinyoung cursed to himself; he couldn’t believe that he fell for such a cheap trick of mimicry. Nichkhun’s laughter boomed throughout the place with more and more thugs surrounding Jinyoung. 

“Man. I can’t believe you fell for that,” Nichkhun appeared slowly approaching Jinyoung, taunting his mistake. “Voice phishing is a dangerous act to fall for Park Jinyoung. You could’ve been in terrible danger! Oh wait— you are,” Nichkhun poked Jinyoung’s chest, pushing him slightly back. “Next time you mess with my gang; you fucking don’t,” Nichkhun spat down on Jinyoung’s foot. 

Jinyoung clicked his tongue; he was irritated, he had been duped by some bastard that had been threatening his boss through creepy mail and death calls now Jinyoung had been fucking played by Nichkhun all because he defeated a couple of his guys. Jinyoung looked up at Nichkhun, unfazed by his threats, he clenched his fist, deciding whether or not he should attack. Nichkhun felt peeved by the nasty judgemental looks Jinyoung was sending him and sent back the same look. 

“What the fuck are you looking at me for? Huh? Dipshit,” Nichkhun slapped Jinyoung to wipe the dirty look on his face. Jinyoung quickly grabbed Nichkhun’s wrist to retaliate back, he tightly held onto him lightly, crushing his bones. “AH! AH!” Nichkhun screamed. 

“You seriously piss me off. Where’s Jackson?” Jinyoung released his hold on Nichkhun, making him drop to the ground. His goons fell back in shock before Nichkhun angrily gestured them to attack Jinyoung. 

“As if I’d tell you shit!” Nichkhun laughed before feeling the pain rush back to him. “What the fuck are you waiting for?! Get him!” Nichkhun yelled. After a half-second of hesitation, they played dirty going at Jinyoung almost all at once. Jinyoung spat at the ground with his eyes cursing at every single one of those assholes. He would especially go for to the Jackson mimic that had tricked him into coming here. 

He popped his neck before stopping two fists flying towards him. As if they weighed nothing, Jinyoung grabbed tightly to their fists, flying them all across the room. The other thugs looked in awe at what Jinyoung did but ultimately pushed forward to get their asses whooped. 

None of them laid a finger on Jinyoung, not a single scratch. He was getting tired of these fools coming at him endlessly. How many were there of these punks?! Jinyoung was only getting more and more frustrated as he was more violent with his punches, and the only one left was Nichkhun sitting on the ground, still in pain from Jinyoung crushing his wrists. 

Jinyoung slowly approached him with anger filling his mind. Nichkhun shook in fear the closer Jinyoung would get. “You better tell me where Jackson is—” 

“JINYOUNG!” Jackson, the real Jackson, screamed out. Jinyoung turned to see Jackson calling for him and felt his heart quickly soften. Jackson was alright, Jinyoung was suddenly in relief. 

“Jackson…” Jinyoung softly said. 

“Oh, fuck! Jackson?!” Nichkhun yelped in shock. 

“You’re okay…” Jinyoung was quickly forgetting Nichkhun and lowering his guard after seeing Jackson. His boss slowly walked to Jinyoung as Jinyoung began the same action. Unbeknownst to them, one of Nichkhun’s goons had gotten up and revealed a knife they had kept in their interior pocket. Jackson had caught the eye of the knife and hid feet suddenly sped towards the thug. Just as they were about to stab Jinyoung, Jackson had blocked the attacker with him as the shield. Jinyoung reacted faster after Jackson had been impaled by Nichkhun’s lackey. 

Jackson fell to the ground as Jinyoung punched the lackey unconscious. Jinyoung quickly made his way back to Jackson, bloodstained Jackson’s satin top, fuck; it was even Versace. Jackson rolled to his side, taking the knife out himself while he screamed in pain. Jinyoung panicked trying to get his head together. Jackson forced a smile, just trying to ease Jinyoung’s nerves. 

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay,” Jackson heaved, pushing his wound down. 

“No, it’s not! You’re hurt, and it’s all my fault!” Jinyoung felt his tears well up. 

“Technically, I’d say it’s my fault ‘cuz I put you all through this,” Nichkhun said breaking the atmosphere. Jinyoung angrily glared at him to shut up, and he did just that. 

Police sirens blared, and Jinyoung hopefully looked at Jackson. “Jackson, do you hear that? Help is on the way. Jackson? Jack… son? … sseun?” Jinyoung repeatedly called out to Jackson, but he felt his eyes grow heavy, and Jinyoung’s voice began to buzz until he couldn’t hear him completely. 

* * *

“... Sseun!” Jackson jolted at the call of his name. He turned to look at his surroundings and found himself in his private hospital room. His body stung as he just moved a single inch, it must be his wound he figured. He continued to hiss at his injury when his eyes caught Jinyoung resting by Jackson’s bed.

Jackson felt a smile form at the edges of his mouth; he must’ve worried Jinyoung. He hadn’t noticed his hand slowly reach forward gently touching Jinyoung’s fringe almost petting his sleepy head. Jackson quickly held back his hand when he felt Jinyoung twitch his face and scrunch up his nose before waking up. Jackson noted how adorable Jinyoung’s eye whiskers looked before squeezing his eyes open. Jackson smiled warmly at him before Jinyoung sat up straight, almost embarrassed for sleeping in front of Jackson. “You’re awake,” Jackson greeted. 

“You’re okay…” Jinyoung released a huge sigh of relief. “W-what’s wrong with you?! Why did you do such a stupid thing?!” Jinyoung began to scold Jackson before bashfully looking away, “... Why did you save me?” He softly added. 

“I don’t know. What’s important now, is that I’m alive and you’re alive,” Jackson bluntly answered back. 

“But you didn’t have to jump in front of a knife for me! I’m the one who’s supposed to protect you not the other way around! You can’t just play a hero whenever you want!” 

“Ay c’ mon Jinyoung, it’s okay,” Jackson nonchalantly answered. 

“No, it’s not—” 

“Jinyoung. I said it’s fine, so drop it,” Jackson sternly cut off Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung sighed as he tried to relax, just like Jackson. He reached out and cupped Jackson’s face, sadly looking him in the eye, “Don’t ever do that again, even if it was or wasn’t for my sake. Just don’t scare me like that. Please.” 

“Your hands are cold,” Jackson said off-topic. 

“Your face is just warm,” Jinyoung replied, squeezing Jackson’s cheeks closer together, forming kissy lips right at Jinyoung. 

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Jaebeom suddenly came in without any warning. Jinyoung quickly released Jackson’s face with him being a little bit bitter about Jaebeom sudden appearance. 

“Jaebeom hyu—” 

“What is he doing here?” Jackson hissed. 

“I’m here to confirm a few things from you, and then I’ll be on my way. Then I’ll have a full interview with you after you’re released from the hospital.”

“Confirm what things?” 

“Is it true that you were targeted by Mr. Horvejkul and was attacked by his associates?” Jaebeom completely ignored Jackson’s question. 

“Well, I wouldn’t be in this hospital bed if I wasn’t.” 

“Is it true that Mr. Park here, had been used for bait to lure you in and attack you?” 

“Oh so you guys are now so formal,” Jaebeom ignored Jackson again. “Ugh, fine. I believe he did. I can’t completely rule it out as the main reason for—” 

“Is it true that you fought and injured Nichkhun and his allies in the case of self-defense?” 

“Hey! You cut me off! And what? Are you saying that I beat up, Nichkhun?” Jackson looked at Jinyoung and gave back an urgent look for Jackson to confirm that he did. 

“So, you didn’t? What they were fighting each other again?” Jackson watched as Jinyoung made facial expression at him to signal him to make something up or at least cover for Jinyoung. 

“N-no! I did. They were messing with Jinyoung, so I had to fight back! Right?” Jackson looked at Jinyoung, and he profusely nodded back. 

“Is that a question?”

“No! I’m just saying you would do the same thing if you were in my shoes.” 

“I don’t have time to chat about what I would do or what you did was right. But yes, I would have.”

“See, you get what I’m—”

Jaebeom cut Jackson off once more, he snarled at the annoying police officer, getting more and more annoyed at Jaebeom. “Is it true, that Mr. Horvejkul has been threatening you with calls sent to your personal and landline and messages sent to your home for you to sell your company?” 

“You told the police?!” Jackson was taken aback as he shifted his attention to Jinyoung. His bodyguard bit his lower lip and shamefully hung his head down, quietly nodding. Jackson sighed, he was pissed, but it couldn’t be helped. Jinyoung was probably forced that information out, or Jaebeom kept pushing it with the questions just as he did now. “I can’t say it to be true. I hold no evidence to hold him accountable.” 

“You should’ve called the police in the first place if this was happening. Now it has to lead to civilians getting involved and you hospitalized. The police have no choice but to—” 

“I respectfully request you to stay out of it. You have no place in my business,” Jackson snapped but still keeping his composure. 

“Mr. Wang, you have been receiving many death threats and even attacks! The police are here to help you!” 

“And it’ll be a great help if you stick your ass away from my private matters and if that information ever goes public, I’ll have you talk to my lawyers instead, let’s see you try to cut them off, alright?” Jaebeom flipped back his tiny detective notebook back into his pocket, fuming angrily at Jackson. Jaebeom tightened his fist and clenched his jaw, showing his anger right at Jackson. Jinyoung placed his hand on Jaebeom shoulder, trying to calm his nerves. 

“Hyung… Let’s talk outside. Okay?” Jinyoung weakly smiled and looked at Jackson as if he did everything wrong. Jackson gasped in an offense as he watched the two childhood buddies exit the room.

“Your boss gets on my nerves.” 

“It was my fault. I shouldn’t have told you those things. I was just so worried for Jackson, it just spurted out of me,” Jinyoung sighed.

“No. You— You did nothing wrong. You were only trying to help,” Jaebeom squeezed Jinyoung’s shoulder, trying to cheer him up a bit. “And… I’m sorry,” Jinyoung looked at Jaebeom in slight confusion. “About the other day. I… I was dumb. And I’m sorry,” And I like you, Jaebeom said the last part internally. “I wasn’t thinking about you, and I felt bad. Like really bad. Your brother fucking beat my ass over it. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s just sometimes; you find me so useless. I know you’re worried but… have a little faith in me? If worse comes to worst, I know you’ll be there,” Jinyoung gave a small smile as Jaebeom reciprocated.

“Always… Oh hey! Youngjae didn’t get the chance to tell you, but Mark is coming back!” Jaebeom quickly shifted the subject. 

“What really? No way! We gotta do something for when he comes here! Did he tell you what date?” 

“Yeah, I’ll text you the details,” Jaebeom grabbed his phone, and a sudden flash of notification came. “Oh. I gotta head back. My captain wants an update. Hey, you wanna talk about this tomorrow? Lunch? On me?” Jaebeom warmly smiled as he kindly offered. Was Jaebeom asking him on a date? Jinyoung flushed, NO! It was not a date; they were preparing for a big reunion with a good friend of theirs. It was not a date. 

* * *

Okay, maybe it was a date. Jinyoung silently fidgeted on his seat as he waited for Jaebeom to arrive. They had agreed upon a restaurant close to the hospital where Jinyoung could easily escape Jackson during lunch hour. Jinyoung carefully eyed the entrance while moving back to his phone, clicking his phone open for the time.

Yesterday, Jackson immediately started questioning Jinyoung the moment he went back inside the room. Jinyoung said it was nothing but of course, as nosy as Jackson was, prodded for answers. Jinyoung almost gave in until Yugyeom rushed into the room to check on Jackson. The nurses dragged him out of Jackson’s room and back to his own. They watched in awe and shared a moment laughing at the event that just occurred. Youngjae then stepped into the room for Jackson’s check-ups and shooed Jinyoung out of the room. 

Jackson told Jinyoung he was dismissed for the day, and that was it. That morning when Jinyoung came in to watch Jackson, he was uncharacteristically cold to Jinyoung and was mostly on his phone, talking to partners and other artists calling him up to check on him. Jinyoung sat awkwardly on the most uncomfortable hospital couch as he silently observed Jackson’s profile. When the clock struck 12, Jinyoung excused himself for lunch outside, and Jackson merely waved him off as he continued his call. 

Jinyoung was a little bit antsy that Jackson hadn’t been his usual hyper self, he furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought as he pouted his mouth as he worried. Jinyoung tried to reason that he was just busier than usual, he had just been hospitalized, or maybe it was because of Jinyoung. Perhaps if he hadn’t fallen for Nichkhun’s trick, Jackson wouldn’t have come to this point. If it had been Jinyoung instead… 

Jinyoung continued to worry to himself; he didn’t see Jaebeom greet him as he entered the restaurant. Jaebeom cheekily smiled at Jinyoung’s dazed state before tapping on the table to catch his attention. Jinyoung jumped in surprise when he saw Jaebeom, he somehow felt placid and stood up to greet him. “Ah, I didn’t see you come in.” 

“Yeah, I could tell. What did you think about that made you such in deep thought?” 

“It’s nothing. I probably wasn’t even thinking, haha!” Jinyoung heartlessly laughed. 

“I’m sorry I’m late.” 

“No, worries, I didn’t wait too long.”

“That’s good. You know what’s good here?” Jaebeom flipped through the menu with food as his first priority. As always.

“I told Youngjae you invited me here, and he said that he likes the spinach pasta here. So I’ll get that.”

“Hm, I’ll have the same as you then,” Jaebeom smiled and waved his hands to the waiter. As the waiter took their orders, Jinyoung found himself in a trance. His eyes wandered to Jaebeom, noticing how cool he looked when talking to other people then as he turned his eyes glossed and his lips would curve warmly into a gummy little smile. Jinyoung felt a tinge of blush burn the apples of his cheeks while staring at the elder. “So… Mark is coming back,” Jaebeom shyly laughed. 

“Yeah. Youngjae told me he’s staying back at our place for a while. It’ll just be like college,” Jinyoung reminisced back Mark used to rent a room at Jinyoung’s house as he studied as a foreign exchange student. Since they were all close in age, Jinyoung, Youngjae, and Jaebeom quickly all started to hang out with him, and sooner or later they all became best friends. Mark had to move back to LA, where he worked at his mom’s business. Now, Mark has a new job as an English teacher and is back for however long he has to. 

“Why don’t we make it like college then. Alcohol, karaoke, and a shit load of food,” Jaebeom smirked.

“Yeah! That sounds fun; Mark will love that. What should we do when we pick him up from the airport?” 

“If we take him wherever he wants. He’ll probably want to go to a computer shop and play games.”

“Remember that time he played for almost two days straight,” Jinyoung laughed, remembering the good old days. 

“Thanks for coming with me to lunch,” Jaebeom heartfully said. 

“It’s not a problem. We’re friends… Right?” Jinyoung smiled, knowing that isn’t just what he wanted.

“Yeah, friends,” The feeling was mutual, friends didn’t seem that way for them. As tension carried the air, the two friends both kept silent with their harbored feelings. 

* * *

“Mr. Wang, it’s time for a bandage change,” The nurse slid the hospital door open before allowing herself entirely in.

“Ah, yes. Thank you,” Jackson scooted his butt more forward up his bed to properly sit up. “Jinyoung if you could step out— Ah? Where’s Jinyoung?” Scouted the room for his bodyguard, he could’ve sworn that he was just there. The nurse tapped his shoulder to bring back his attention to her, he nodded head, but his eyes still came back to the door awaiting Jinyoung to go back. 

With still no sign of Jinyoung, Jackson had started to doubt himself if whether or not he had seen Jinyoung or not today. Maybe he was an illusion; perhaps he didn’t come in today, maybe Jinyoung was in the bathroom for such a long time, Jackson reasoned. Ultimately he could not decide if Jinyoung was here or that he wasn’t. A knock interrupted his train of thoughts when his assistant Yugyeom slid open the hospital door. “Secretary Kim! Er— Yugyeom, I forget we’re not at work that I should address you casually,” Jackson greeted.

“Likewise, sir. How are you feeling?” 

“I’m good, surely I can’t be better than you,” Jackson gestured to Yugyeom’s broken arm and neck brace. 

“Oh, please, you put your life on the line for someone. Sir, you truly are a hero,” Yugyeom exaggerated, Jackson rolled his eyes, but he didn’t hate Yugyeom’s sugarcoating. 

“Yugyeom, please… don’t stop,” Jackson giggled. “I’m kidding stop. But seriously, keep going.” 

“Sir, you have risked your safety for some incompetent employee, and that truly is amazing,” Jackson paused in basking in his pride and looked at Yugyeom with a budding rage. 

“What are you trying to say, Secretary Kim?” 

“I’m just saying that for someone you hired to be your bodyguard, he doesn’t seem to protect you very well,” Yugyeom chided.

“I’ve told you this before. I trust Jinyoung, he thought I was in trouble, and he followed his instinct to save me.”

“But it turned out to be a trap, and now one of you is in the hospital bed.”

“Yugyeom, no— I protected him because I didn’t want him to get hurt. It isn’t because he failed to protect me. I did this to myself, and I won’t let you blame him!” Jackson defended. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend; it’s just that your safety is my main concern—” 

“Enough. Just leave me to rest and call Jinyoung. He left somewhere, and I don’t know where he is.” 

“Yes sir,” Yugyeom bowed his head complying to his superior’s orders. Yugyeom opened Jackson’s hospital room door and saw Jinyoung arriving with a doggy bag in his hand. Yugyeom didn’t want to question it and shook his head left. Jackson pouted at Jinyoung, and the boy could only smile as a response. 

“And where were you?” 

“I was out having lunch. I told you I’d go and you were ignoring me,” Jinyoung defended himself.

“Oh. Was I? Well at least make it clear next time. I was worried if you got attacked again!” 

“I think I could defend myself very well; thank you very much!” 

“Oh?” Jackson eyed to his stab wound. 

“That’s not gonna happen again because we caught the guy threatening you. Stop being so dramatic Jackson,” Jinyoung reminded. 

“Jackson? You’ve been talking informally to me like we’re friends.” 

“Oh… I uh, I guess I forgot that you were—”

“That I am your superior?” Jinyoung blushed in embarrassment; he hadn’t noticed that he had been speaking informally to Jackson and had forgotten his position. Jackson smiled almost wanted to laugh at Jinyoung’s cute mistake. “I’m kidding you’re fine. Don’t take me so seriously. You can call me Jackson outside of work. Yugyeom does it, and I call him Secretary Kim in the office.” 

“Does that mean you’ll have to call me Mr. Park?” 

“Nah, you’re just Jinyoung. It’s easier for me that way.”

“But I have to call you Mr. Wang at work and Jackson outside?”

“Are you complaining to your superior?” 

“No,” Jinyoung pouted. 

“Don’t be so tense! We’re not in the office, gosh!”

“Then Jackson, uhm,” Jinyoung hesitated.

“Yes?”

“About… the thing?”

“What thing?”

“Uh… Nothing. It’s nothing. I gotta head to the restroom real quick,” Jinyoung shook his head and pointed out the door. Jackson furrowed his brows as he looked at his bodyguard in suspicion. 

“I’ll keep my promise, Jinyoung. Don’t worry,” Jackson sighed, stopping his employee in his steps, Jinyoung’s face grimaced that’s not what he meant. 

 

Jinyoung slapped his face with water, and he roughly scrubbed the water to his cheeks as he sighed as he saw his reflection on the mirror. “Why does he have to be SO nice but yet SO annoying!” Jinyoung cupped another handful of water and slapped it onto his face once more. “Why are you such an idiot Park Jinyoung,” He said to himself as he leaned close to the mirror bonking his head to the glass. 

Just as the food sat on the table, Jaebeom’s phone rang, and with a skip of a beat, he answers it. Jaebeom’s spritely expression turns back to his hard, stoic mode that Jinyoung would often see nowadays. Jaebeom pressed his lips to a thin line as he clicked end call on his phone screen. “I gotta go,” Jaebeom regretfully announces. 

“Okay, that’s fine,” Jinyoung acted like he was okay with having his crush for all his life leave on their totally-not-a-date date, but it was probably more critical than Jinyoung, so Jaebeom had to go. 

“I’m sorry. I wanted to make it up to, and I made time for you today so we could talk— it’s just that work is—” 

“I get it. Don’t worry about it. I gotta go too. My boss is constantly prying over me,” Jinyoung awkwardly laughed. 

“At least let me pay. Excuse me, waiter, can you get the bill and pack up this,” Jaebeom grabbed his plate of pasta and handed it to the waiter. 

“And mine too,” Jinyoung quickly added, handing the waiter his plate as well. 

“I’m sorry, Jinyoung that I had to end this early.”

“I told you are fine. We’ll talk about this later. Just go; I’ll pay.”

“Jinyoungie—”

“Go,” Jinyoung insisted and shooed Jaebeom to go. 

“Thanks,” Jaebeom smiled at the younger and quickly grabbed his jacket as he headed straight back to his department. Jinyoung kept his facade up when the waiter approached him and handed Jinyoung’s check. Jinyoung grabbed his wallet and groaned when he found that he was a couple of bucks short. He didn’t have his card with him because Youngjae took it as a punishment for not paying last month’s rent on time.

 

“I can’t believe you called me out from my break to make me pay for your lunch. In return, I get your half-eaten leftovers. Gee, thanks,” Youngjae monotonously said, holding up Jinyoung’s doggy bag of leftover pasta. Youngjae rushed over to the restaurant when Jinyoung cried wolf only to find out that he needed his younger brother to pay for his bill. 

“You should’ve given me back my credit card then if you’re so bothered by it. I can’t even withdraw cash anymore. I have to ask you for your permission,” Jinyoung grumbled. 

“Not until you pay the two months worth of rent you owe mom,” Youngjae coldly replied.

“Ugh, I can’t believe mom. She’s our mother yet she makes us pay for rent. Wah— You know Youngjae, you used to be so nice. When we were younger, I called you the sunshine of my life. I was so proud to have you as my little brother! You meant everything to me—” 

“Alright. I get it. I’ll give you your card back,” Youngjae rolled his eyes and gave his older brother’s credit card back to him. 

“Thank you,” Jinyoung snarkily thanked him in English as his younger brother rolled his eyes at him. 

“I’m only giving it back to you for emergencies and so that you won’t make me run to pay for your leftover pasta. How was your date with Jaebeom hyung?” 

“Changing the subject, I see, but it was not a date. We just hung out and talked about doing something for Mark hyung when he comes back.”

“Call it whatever you want. Then why didn’t Jaebeom hyung pay?”

“Got a call from the station. Had to hurry, so I told Jaebeom hyung I got it covered.”

“Yah! You haven’t even gotten your first check; you’re broke as shit why did you offer to pay!” Youngjae scolded.

“No need to remind me. It’s fine though, I work for a very affluent company,” Jinyoung raised his hand in an okay sign reminding Youngjae that they would be set. “I’ll pay you back and pay all the months I’ve missed for rent. Maybe then you and mom will stop nagging me,” Jinyoung shoved his hands back to his pockets as he cockily grinned at his younger brother. 

“I’ll stop nagging you; once I see you pay me back. Alright, I’ve wasted my break on you. I’m gonna get back to my post,” Youngjae patted his older brother’s arm. “I’ll be home tonight, okay?” He held up Jaebeom’s doggy bag Jinyoung gave him and quickly ran to the opposite direction. Jinyoung walked towards Jackson’s hospital room and turned to wave back at his younger brother.

“Okay, ~ I’ll have dinner prepared. See ya—”

“I’m just saying that for someone you hired to be your bodyguard, he doesn’t seem to protect you very well,” Jinyoung heard Yugyeom speak rather loudly through Jackson’s hospital doors

“I’ve told you this before. I trust Jinyoung, he thought I was in trouble, and he followed his instinct to save me,” Jinyoung widened his eyes as Jackson quickly defended him. Jinyoung’s lips quivered, he wouldn’t admit it, but he was quite touched. 

“But it turned out to be a trap, and now one of you is in the hospital bed.”

“Yugyeom, no— I protected him because I didn’t want him to get hurt. It isn’t because he failed to protect me. I did this to myself, and I won’t let you blame him!” Jackson defended. No one was ever on Jinyoung’s side if Jinyoung messed up, it was just because it was Jinyoung. Jackson, however, trusted Jinyoung even if he majorly fucked up and got him hurt. 

 

Jinyoung looked at his reflection at the mirror; he splashed water on his reflection as he cringed at the fact he thought of Jackson so fondly. “He just said a few nice things to you Jinyoung. Besides you like Jaebeom hyung,” Jinyoung smiled then immediately regretted saying it out loud. “As if I ever thought of Jackson that way!”

“Ever thought of me in what way?” Jackson asked, startling Jinyoung. Jackson stood quietly behind Jinyoung; he hoped that Jackson didn’t hear everything Jinyoung had said. 

“Nothing! What are you doing?! Why were you standing there, not saying anything!”

“I did say something! Hey, I’m not the one that’s talking to myself. You took too long at the bathroom, I wanted to see if you were alright,” Jackson furrowed his eyebrows at Jinyoung, clearly worried about Jinyoung’s safety.

“Jackson… Aren’t I the one supposed to be worried for you? I’m your bodyguard, after all.”

“That’s right; you are! You do a shitty job protecting me, and you know that, right?” Jackson teased. 

“Shut up,” Jinyoung pouted at Jackson, making the man in crutches laugh. 

“Alright, let’s go,” Jinyoung looked at him, confused. 

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s go to Nichkhun, and thankfully after you gave him and his crew a beating, they had to get treated at this very hospital. The police didn’t say anything to us because ‘that might’ve alarmed us that we were in the same premise as our attackers,’” Jackson air-quoted as he mocked the police’s statement. “What bullshit. Thankfully, I found out through some investigation and your brother’s blabbermouth. They’re a couple of rooms before us. C’mon, grab a wheelchair, I don’t feel like walking,” Jackson ordered, Jinyoung rolled his eyes but followed his boss’ orders. 

 

“You what?!” Jackson yelled, angrily at Nichkhun. 

“I said, I never sent anything or anyone to threaten you! I was out for your ridiculously insane bodyguard! Ack!” Nichkhun hissed in pain in all his casts, wrapping most of his body. After Jackson had been knocked out, Jinyoung may or may not have punched Nichkhun just before the police and ambulance arrived. 

“No! Then why were threatening me to sell my company?!” Jackson yelled to the far injured man.

“I told you, I got a source telling me that you were selling! I would’ve done a hit on you, but then I saw that your fucking wimpy shit bodyguard was the one that attacked my men, the plan changed!” Nichkhun groaned in pain as Jackson got closer to his face. 

“What about the letter sent to my house?” Jackson narrowed his eyes.

“What letter?” Nichkhun genuinely asked, obviously confused. 

“The one you sent to me?! Using the creepy magazine letter cutouts! Seriously? Nothing?!” Jackson was frustrated as his voice grew louder and louder. 

“Nope. All I wanted to do was get revenge on him,” Nichkhun pointed, using his broken fingers, at Jinyoung. 

“That was your first mistake,” Jackson grumbled. “Sorry, Jinyoung, but these aren’t our guys,” The realization hit. Jinyoung wasn’t gonna get promoted to his producing job so quickly. He knew it was too good to be accurate; however, Jinyoung was still quick to deny and was not taking Nichkhun’s no for an answer.

“What about the phone calls and your sources?! You must’ve gotten someone to scare Jackson a couple of times too, right? C’mon didn’t you want the Team Wang label so you could get easily covert with the Chinese mafia?!” Jinyoung desperately asked.

“Oh, fuck! That’s smart! Why didn’t I think of that!” Jackson and Jinyoung widened their eyes. They had thought of something so devious that in fact, it was not true at all. Nichkhun clicked his tongue at his wasted opportunity; he nervously looked up to Jinyoung’s annoyed face which had already been suppressing the urge to punch him. 

 

“Well that was a complete bust,” Jackson laughed as Jinyoung wheeled him back to his hospital room. “Sorry, it wasn’t the guy,” Jackson sympathetically looked up at Jinyoung’s somber face. 

“Why are you, sorry? You’re the one in danger. It just means I have to do this job a little longer than I want to.” Jinyoung sighed, rolling Jackson close to his bed. 

“I know you don’t like it so, and I just feel bad.”

“Since when do you care about my feelings?” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow at his supervisor. 

“What are you talking about? I’ve always cared for you,” Jackson snorted, Jinyoung paused and looked back at Jackson. “Is there something on my face?” Jackson suddenly grew so conscious. 

“No, it’s just that you—”

“Woah, who left flowers on my bed. They make it seem like I died or something,” Jackson picked up the bouquet that had been carefully placed on top of his bed. He picked the note that stuck out of the bouquet and his eyes quivered as he looked up to Jinyoung, showing him the note. Jinyoung skeptically took the note but then showed the same fear as they recognized the note to be so exact to the same note Jackson had received the other day. Magazine letter cutouts that gave such an eerie intent, it sent shivers down Jinyoung’s spine as he heard wind chimes that dangled by Jackson’s window. 

I hEarD yoU weRE HuRt. dOn’T woRRy, i’LL alwAyS bE hErE waTcHIng yOU. 

“Jesus Christ. Jackson, you don’t think this is the same person sending you those threats?” Jinyoung handed the note back to Jackson.

“I don’t know, but it’s only safe to assume so. Why did they send me this?” Jackson crumpled the note in his palms. “Is it to mock me? Fuck! To scare me?!” Jackson angrily threw the note across the room as he snarled under his breath. 

“Jackson…”

“What?!”

“We will find him. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure of it,” Jackson smiled at Jinyoung’s suddenly determined face.

“I know you will.”


End file.
